A Rematch Interrupted
by TheAngelOfLucifer
Summary: Warning, This fic contains graphic scenes of BDSM and abuse. It also contains Ishida, Ichigo and HollowIchigo. During the fight with the Menos, they promised to have a rematch, so now Ichigo has challenged Ishida, but was it his idea, or his Hollows? R
1. A promise long awaited

I do not own Bleach. I wish I did though... 

Warning - This is a short introducatary chapter, but the rest is quite nasty. As in BDSM (Bondage Disapline and Sado-Machachism) nasty. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!! This may also contain scenes of rape (I don't want to spoil my own fic) and definatly contains Yaoi (guy on guy action). Once again DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Please review when you've finished reading this... It really means a lot to me. Arigato!

And last but not least,** PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

A Re-match Interrupted

Ichigo's eternal scowl deeped, as it usually did when he was confused.

He generally paid attention in class, much to Keigo's chagrin, but lately he'd been daydreaming. An awful lot. About Ishida.

And it confused him. Why did his wandering thoughts always seem to end up at the Quincy's door? As the teacher droned on about Japanese history Ichigo thought of the time he first met Ishida – it still seemed crazy that he had never noticed him before. He snorted inwardly, he'd looked like such an idiot with that sword tied to his head.

It was funny, but why did he keep thinking about it? As if he'd forgotten about something…

That was it! They'd promised to have a re-match! They had never got round to it, with the whole Rukia thing and all. Ichigo's thoughts turned back to the teacher, he'd solve his unfinished business with Ishida later. It was Friday after all. A whole weekend to pound that Quincy's face in.

At the end of the day, Ishida looked up from packing his things away to see Kurosaki standing over him with his arms crossed.

There was a pause as Ishida looked up at him, waiting for the shinigami to speak.

"…Well? What is it Kurosaki?" He asked, pushing his glasses up his nose with two slender fingers, arching a thin eyebrow at the orange haired; and apparently mute, shinigami looking down at him.

"Tomorrow." Ichigo scowled at the Quincy. Damn him, all he had to do was stand near him and he looked at him as if he was an imbecile. "What are you doing?" He asked, his face impassive. Ishida's brow furrowed, 'What was he getting at?'

"Nothing that concerns you, Kurosaki." With that, Ishida stood up, shouldered his bag and walked towards the door – not even looking back.

As he passed, Ichigo grabbed his wrist.

"Because you owe me" The tone was determined, but level.

"I owe you what exactly?" Ishida snapped hautily as he pulled his wrist from Ichigo's grip.

Ichigo mearly scowled. "A re-match."

The corners of Ihida's mouth turned upwards.

"And I'd thought you'd forgotten."

That night Ichigo smiled to himself as he lay in bed. He'd arranged to meet Ishida at noon the next day in a forest just outside of town. They'd agreed on the forest because no one went there – they didn't want anyone walking in on Ishida fighting an 'invisible' enemy (i.e. Ichigo in shinigami form.)

However, his smile was short lived. He'd arranged to a re-match, and now he had bankai he had no chance of losing – not like he had to go bankai to beat that stuck up Quincy. So why did he have this nagging feeling?

Beating Ishida wouldn't be enough.

The thought struck him, almost as if someone else had said it. He certainly didn't understand what it meant. Pushing the thought aside, Ichigo went to sleep. What ever he meant, he'd find out tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in a world where skyscrapers reached out to an endless blue sky, a figure sat in eternal solitude; swinging its legs off the side of a roof. A blue tongue shot out of a grinning mouth and flicking along its thin lips, left a glistening trail of saliva. Oh yes, Tomorrow was gonna be Fun! He just didn't know it yet. Sometimes he really did pity his King... but only sometimes.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Please review and tell me what you liked, what you hated and how I can improve ;D

Arigato!


	2. Hate and Fury

Hey people :) Sorry for the slow update - I've been busy and had a touch of writers block ( :( ) Gomensai! bows

Disclaimer - Oh, If I owned Bleach long involved daydream...

Warning still stands from previous chapter. Please Read, Enjoy and Review :)

* * *

The next day Ishida stood in the clearing they had arranged to meet in. He fiddled with the cuff of his Quincy outfit, and looked up at the sun. 12:15. Ichigo was late, but Ishida had expected that. God forbid that obnoxious Shinigami should respect something like the time.

He was worried. He would have to tell Ichigo he'd lost his Quincy powers – the surprise of Ichigo's challenge had caused him to forget that he was no longer in a position to fight back, and he cursed at his uncharacteristic absent mindedness.

Just as he was wondering how to phrase it, he felt the tell tale pulse of Ichigo's reitsu.

"Kurosaki." He announced, not looking around.

"Huh?" A surprised Ichigo suck his head up from behind a bush, he had tried to sneak up on Ishida. "How'd you know I was here? I hid my reitsu!"

Ishida merely laughed, the sunlight glinting off his glasses as he tilted his head slightly back to allow the mocking sound out. "Hid it? I felt you coming around five minutes ago!" The Quincy, in full attire, turned to face the Shinigami, whose well built figure in black robes contrasted with the slender form of the pale archer.

Ichigo merely scowled. "Anyway. Are you ready?"

"As I ever am, but I'm afraid I have some bad news." Ishida sounded confident, but he was dreading telling Ichigo the truth. Meanwhile, Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back, causing Ishida to brace himself to dodge. There was a pause, and then Ichigo stuck his ridiculously large blade into the ground, and faced Ishida with his arms crossed.

"… What exactly are you doing Kurosaki?" Ishida kept himself in a ready pose, waiting for Ichigo to strike if he dropped his guard, and slightly confused at him discarding his weapon. Was this some sort of cocky gesture? Ishida's eyes narrowed at the thought – that damn arrogant Shinigami.

"If I go against your Quincy arrows in shinigami form, the only way I can keep up is if I go BanKai, and if I do that every hollow from here to Heuno Munco will come after me. Not that I can't handle it, it's I just can't be bothered right now." He stated, shrugging. Ishida was slightly shocked at Ichigo's thoughtfulness, and in utter disbelief at his arrogance. Ichigo noticed this and added "I'm surprised I had to tell you that, Mr top-of-the-class." to twist the knife in, grinning at the shocked and offended look on Ishida's face, satisfied that he'd scored the first 'point' in their battle.

"I'm surprised you didn't remember that reitsu detection is my speciality, Mr 23rd place." The response was quicker that Ichigo was expecting, and he growled.

There was a small pause as both boys looked at each other, each one determined to knock the other off of their cocky perch. Their eyes narrowed as the sun came out from behind a cloud, causing the glade to be momentarily bathed in sunlight. It caught Ichigo's discarded blade and glinted off of the frames of Ishida's glasses. Neither boy wanted to be the first to strike. The pause lengthened, and a breeze sprang up, causing Ishida's blue black hair to flutter across his porcelain white face.

Suddenly something in Ichigo's stomach lurched, and he flung himself at Ishida, drawing back a fist to punch the Quincy in the jaw.

After a split second of shock at the seriousness of Ichigo's face, Ishida nimbly side-stepped out of the way, barely dodging Ichigo's punch. Ichigo lunged forwards past him, propelled by his own momentum, but quickly recovered and swung at the Quincy again, aiming right between his eyes.

'That damn Quincy' Ichigo thought 'always so full of himself… Always so stuck up… I'm gonna get him this time, I'm gonna…" With that Ichigo finally managed to clip a blow to Ishida's arm, and jumped back. Ishida simply glared at him, showing no signs that the blow caused him pain. 'So like him' mused the shinigami 'but I'll get through to him… I'll make him feel it… I'll –' Shocked at his owns thoughts, Ichigo paused. 'What? Where did that come from? Sure I want to beat Ishida… but that's not what this is about… well – it is about beating him fair and square… not beating him senseless… What's going on?'

"Is that all you have, oh great Shinigami?" Ishida mocked; unaware of Ichigo's mental struggle, in response Ichigo balled his fists and swung at him again. He was fighting with his gut instinct as usual, and it was working well. He wasn't actually hitting Ishida, but Ishida wasn't hitting him either.

This continued for a while, the black and white figures ducking and weaving in the middle of the clearing, each trying to gain a point on the other. Suddenly Ichigo lunged, again aiming for Ishida's face. Ishida nimbly stepped out of the way, and Ichigo was flung forward as before. But this time Ishida was ready – he grabbed Ichigo's arm and it took the lightest of pushes to send the Shinigami hurtling to the ground.

Ishida stood tall, panting and looking down at the Shinigami sprawled at his feet. A small smile played at his lips – seeing Ichigo lying helplessly at his feet felt _good_. "It seems you're not too good without Zangetsu, hey _Shinigami_?"

Ichigo merely growled and swung his legs round. They collided with the legs of the Quincy before he could dodge and moments later Ishida was also sprawled on his back. Ichigo sat up and chuckled, then as they both clambered to their feet and stood just three feet apart Ichigo added "It seems you're not too good without your bow, _Quincy_."

Ishida physically flinched. 'He doesn't know I've lost my powrs; it's just because I said it… It's not his fau-' Ichigo obviously didn't notice the look of fury in Ishida's eyes, as he chuckled again. "Come on then Quincy, let me see what all the fuss is about – let me see some of that Quincy Pride."

Before Ishida had registered what he was doing, he had jumped forward, viciously attacking Ichigo with his mind blinded by hate – hate at the shinigami and hate at himself for being so weak. Ichigo's eyebrows disappeared into his orange hair line as he parried the furious Ishida. 'Okay… What the hell did say?' he mused.

The blow struck before he saw it coming – Ishida's fist collided with the side of his face and without a single pause Ishida swung his other fist for the follow up, but by this time Ichigo had had enough. He reached out and grabbed Ishida's arm, twisting it and forcing the Quincy into such a tight hold that he could barely move.

They stood there – Ishida firmly held with his back to Ichigo's chest and his arm painfully twisted behind him for just a few moments. Ichigo slid his arm around the smaller boy's chest to further restrict his movement. Ishida's ear tickled as Ichigo's pants tickled his ear – those same deep breaths drawing Ishida's sent into Ichigo's lungs.

There was a long tense pause as both boys panted against each other, neither comfortable with the situation, but both glad of the small break.

"What" Ichigo started, but had to stop to pant some more "What, what was that about? Hey?"

Ishida struggled lightly, knowing he wasn't getting out until Ichigo got his answer. "Me? What about you? You've aimed at my face this whole time! You're hardly in a position to protest! Now, if you'd be so kind as to let go of me…"

Ichigo scowled. What the hell was up with Ishida throwing himself at him like that? "I think you need to calm down –"

"You are the last person to tell me to calm down Kurosaki, now let me go!" With that Ishida started thrashing madly, anything to get him out of such a dominated position. However, Ichigo held him firmly and consequently felt every effort as the smaller boy strained against him. Without thinking he twisted Ishida's arm even further to try and get him to stop moving. Ishida gasped involuntarily at the unexpected pain.

The sound hit Ichigo right in the chest. Something in his lower abdomen lurched and tightened, causing him to start in shock. His eyes widened, and Ishida sensed his momentary lack of concentration so he flung his head back, slamming it into the softer cartilage of Ichigo's nose. As a small crunching sound sped through the clearing, as Ishida took the chance to dart forward out of Ichigo's grip. He turned to see Ichigo staggering back futilely trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose.

"So that's the level you want to play at, is it Kurosaki? I wish you would have told me earlier…" Ishida was staring at the Shinigami with narrowed eyes. He was seething. He did not like being held like that, completely at the mercy of another and he intended to make Kurosaki pay for the insult.

However, Ichigo wasn't listening. He stood, slightly crouched, staring at Ishida as if he'd never seen the Quincy before. Instead of being over powered by the pain in his nose, that tightness in Ichigo's stomach was simply fuelled to greater intensity with every throb.

It didn't make sense. What was going on? Half of him wanted to pound Ishida into the ground, and the other half…

"Why, hello – King." The crazy, high pitched voice of Ichigo's inner hollow rang out from behind his eyes, and he froze. 'Him? Here? Now? "Hope you don't mind…" With that, Ichigo had the sensation of being pulled backwards without actually moving – then there was blackness; nothing but blackness.

His hollow was in control.

* * *

Please Review - it really means a lot to me to hear if you enjoyed it or hated it. Arigato! bows 


	3. Futility

Sorry for the late update! Gomensai! Here's chap three. Please read and review. I really apriciate all your comments, thank you XD

* * *

"Well, did you hear me, Kurosaki?" Ishida's voice cut through the clearing. He pushed up his glasses, the lenses flashing dangerously. "Is this the kind of level you want to play at?" His voice was dripping with contempt and superiority with a fine lacing of injured pride and anger. He balled his fists, and waited. "Well? Kurosaki? Answer me!"

Ichigo's head was bowed, his ragged breaths coming out in heavy pants. Ishida simply kept staring, waiting for the shinigami to respond. Suddenly his breathing slowed to a normal rate, and he grinned.

"Oh yes, this level will be just fine!" Ishida started - Ichigo's voice was suddenly high and barely restrained. This was followed by a chuckle as Ichigo quickly lunged. Ishida was still wondering what on earth had happened to his voice, and so was caught of guard by Ichigo's sudden increase in speed and power. Ichigo had Ishida firmly pinned to the ground between his legs before the Quincy could even think of stopping him.

"And… I'd love to _play_ with you…" the particular tone Ichigo said 'play' in made Ishida's skin crawl, and in response Ichigo leaned down, his face barely inches from Ishida's, his eyes downward, obscured from Ishida's view "My little Quincy whore." Ichigo practically purred, whispering into Ishida's ear.

Ishida's eyes widened in shock as he struggled to breathe – the blow had winded him badly. 'What was going on?' Fighting for breath he started to thrash to free himself from Kurosaki's grip – but his body was firmly pinned by Ichigo's legs, and his arms were crossed and held above his head by the Shinigami's vice like grip.

"Kurosaki! Get off me RIGHT NOW!!!" Ishida was barely able to keep the panic from his voce.

Ichigo looked up. And Ishida gasped, dumbstruck. The Quincy's startling cerulean eyes met the Shinigami's. But they weren't Ichigo's eyes. Watching him from beneath the orange fringe were two demonic eyes, yellow on black – a far cry from Ichigo's usual chocolate brown.

"W…who are you?" Ishida was terrified. 'What's happened to Kurosaki? And what was this … thing trying to do to me?'

"Me?" The thing cocked his head to one side, seemingly confused by the question. "I'm no one, no one at all." With that the thing grinned, as a white substance crept out from his hairline and created the cracked remains of a hollow mask. Ishida could only stare in horror as the thing grinned even more, relishing its freedom in Ichigo's body. It looked down at the struggling form of the Quincy, and the grin widened. "But what do we have here, my little Quincy whore? You wanna _play_ some more?" It chuckled as Ishida winced.

"Stop calling me that! And get off of me! NOW!" Ishida glared, shouting at his oppressor. He started to thrash with all his might, his thin, yet strong body pushing against Ichigo's. Ichigo merely leaned in closer, so he could feel every strain of Ishida's muscles, every pant and every grunt as he pushed himself harder and harder to try and get the shinigami off of him. The hollow shivered, it was so glad to be free right now, and so glad the boys had fallen for the old "lets have a fight and lets meet in the middle of the forest where no one can hear you scream" plan, because boy, was he gonna make that Quincy _scream_!

Below him, Ishida was in full panic mode. He knew thrashing wasn't helping, but he kept at it, even though it was draining all his energy. He had to do something! Anything to get out of this mess. Now he could clearly sense the change in Ichigo's reitsu, and it was the same as the change he had felt when Ichigo was fighting Byakuya. It was still Ichigo, but there was definitely the feel of a hollow there. What was going on?

"Just what are you? What have you done to Kurosaki? What are you going to do to -!" The rest of question was silenced by the hollow clamping his mouth over Ishida's. The kiss was pure lust on the hollow's side, as rough as he could manage with the Quincy's mouth firmly held shut. Ishida felt ill, his stomach heaving slightly as the hollow tried to force his tongue through his sealed lips. The hollow tried everything, nipping, teasing and poking to get his mouth to open, but nothing worked, all it did was make Ishida feel even more ill.

Snarling; the hollow stopped trying, rearing up and glaring down at the stubborn Quincy. Ishida groaned, his mouth feeling bruised and his lower lip bleeding ever so slightly from the hollows attempted entrances. "I'm gonna make you pay for that! I'm gonna make you scream, I'm gonna make you bleed! And I'm gonna make you love every minute of it! Damn you Quincy whore!!!" Its eyes were blazing and it gnashed its teeth.

Without thinking; his mind was too full of panic and fear to think clearly, Ishida snapped up at the Hollow. "I told you to stop calling me tha-!" This time the hollow had timed its attack perfectly, just as Ishida's lips formed around the 'a' in 'that' it swooped. Its tongue had cleared the barriers of Ishida's lips before he had chance to react, and the hollow proceeded to act out Ishida's punishment.

If Ishida had though the last attempted kiss was rough, that was nothing compared to this one. The hollows tongue sort out every bump and crevice of Ishida's mouth, battling his tongue and beating it into submission. It practically chewed on Ishida bottom lip, groaning with pleasure when the small trickle of blood seeped into its mouth, setting its taste buds on fire. Ishida fought back, pulling at his arms to free his hands, and attempting to kick the hollow off of him, but his legs were firmly pinned. He yelped and cursed into the kiss, but all that could be heard was a series of muffled grunts, and with every grunt the kiss intensified.

Thinking fast, Ishida attempted to bite the invading muscle, but the hollow simply responded by forcing his tongue down his throat, then pulling back, leaving Ishida to cough and splutter, feeling invaded and defiled. His lips were bruised, and his breathing was ragged, as Ishida panted for breath below him.

Suddenly Ishida froze, then quick as lighting, he launched himself forward – his forehead ready to make contact with Ichigo's already bloody nose.

The hollow simply grabbed his head with one hand and punched him in the face with the other. As soon as the fist hit, Ishida knew he'd be sporting a rather large black eye for a long time, but he also realised that his arms were now free. Almost instantly he aimed a punch at the hollow, and attempted to wiggle free again.

'Get him off me, then worry about Ichigo' Ishida thought, still slightly guilty about hitting his 'friend'.

However the hollow wasn't so easily beaten. Grabbing Ishida's struggling arms he head butted the Quincy, who fell back, dazed. Taking advantage of Ishida's momentary lack of resistance, he grabbed both his arms with one hand, as the other flew to his white shinigami belt. He quickly pulled it off, and used it to tie Ishida's arms firmly to a tree root.

Ishida came out of his mild daze, to see the hollow sitting up, looking down at him, smiling. He gulped.

"Well, well, well. It seems like you're gonna be more fun than I thought! Now, shall I build this slowly, or get to the best bit as quickly as possible? Either way, I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born, my sweet, weak, powerless, soon-to-have-his-brains-fucked-out, Quincy whore!" The hollow screamed, his voice breaking down into insane laughter that froze Ishida to his core, as he futilely pulled against the tightly wound fabric that tied his arms useless above his head.

* * *

Well, that's chap three :D I'm a little stuck as to how to keep it going though. Do you want a few more chaps of torchure? or for me just to get on with it? and, how far do you think it should go? I'd really apriciate your help, Arigato! 


	4. Victory and Defeat

Oh dear god I have no free time! –cries- I'm so sorry for the delay with this chap. I'm gonna aim for a chap a fortnight from now on. Yes- This ones gonna run for ages… Mwahaha! Is it weird I think of plot lines for this in lessons? I'm so glad there aren't any mind readers in my class… ;

Ishida's eyes were wide, he could barely breathe – in all his life he had never felt so helpless, lying in the cool shade of the tree, tied to a root and pinned between the muscular legs of a dominating – and obviously very horny – hollow.

He squinted up – the sun was flitting between clouds just behind the hollows head and the glare hurt his eyes, though this was the least of his problems. However, he could still make out the hollows grin, as it stared down at him. He could even see clearly the lust and hunger in its eyes – its eyes bright like a child's at Christmas, with none of the innocence. As Ishida lay motionless, it leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Well then Quincy whore… how shall I start? I've waited so long for this… King's inner world is so boring it's unreal – and the rain can be so very cold…" Its voice trailed off, and for a moment Ishida could have felt a hint of sadness – if he didn't have more important things to think about – like a hollows throbbing erection pushing against his thigh. "The thing is… I want you to enjoy this… Almost as much as I'm going too…" The grin widened. "So… The first thing to do would seem to be to get you into this… Because I'm sure you're really a kinky whore at heart…"

"I am not! Get off me!" All attempts at a plan of escape, or anything remotely clever or witty to say eluded the panicked teenager. He was in despair – this was the most terrifying time of his life, and both his intelligence and Quincy powers had failed him. He felt pathetic, lying powerless below his hollow possessed rival come friend. Where was his Quincy pride now? After all he had done – slaying hollows, breaking into soul Society, and defeating a captain of the Goetai 13 – was he really going to be raped and killed in the middle of a forest so close to his home? Was this all that he could manage to do, as the last of the Quincy's? Die as a hollows fuck buddy? His mind frantically searched for a way of escape, as the hollow lowered his had once again. Powerless to stop the creature advances, Ishida merely let his mouth be prised open once again by that relentless tongue.

Ishida looked up at the clouds flitting above them – the wind had picked up and was now making the clouds race across the heavens. He forced himself to concentrate on that, instead of the moans and purrs from the hollow on top of him.

"Come on, Quincy whore; show me you're enjoying this…" The hollow breathed into Ishida's ear as he started to attack the young boy's neck.

It started with gentle kisses, but it soon accelerated into a brutal assault. The Hollows tongue slid down the side of his quivering Adams apple, searching and scanning the soft white skin until it found what it sought. The pulse of Ishida's life force – a sign of Ishida's living and flowing vitality, a vitality the hollow longed to devour. His lips locked around the beating skin, and sought to pull the essence out – moans escaped its throat as it sucked at the skin. Ishida winced as he felt the skin flare and redden, but still the hollow refused to stop. Taking the advantage of Ishida's distraction, it brought a hand down to rest on the taunt muscles of the archer's lower abdomen. Immediately Ishida flinched, making a renewed effort to escape – pulling on his bounds so tight that he felt the skin tear, and blood trickle down his arm.

The hand simply pushed down, forcing the boy to still, again collapsing back into despair. "That's right… just relax… I'll make sure you'll love it…" With that he flicked his hand, puling up the Quincy attire and rubbing Ishida's now exposed chest. Ice cold fingers traced the lines of his chest, rising and falling with the boy's quickened breaths, as the hollow once again dived into Ishida's mouth. The hollow smiled as Ishida was no longer resisting, and deemed it was time to move on…

The hand moved down, leaving the fine dips and dents of his rip cage, and traced along the tender area of his stomach, it paused for a while to trace circles around Ishida's belly button, and then it continued its journey. It reached the top of Ishida's trousers, and paused for effect. Still furiously kissing the young boy, the hollow felt it as Ishida realised his intentions and yelped into his mouth. Stopping any protests with his tongue, the hollow gently pulled down the finely concealed flies of the teenager.

"What? Stop! STOP!" Is what Ishida tried to shout, but he couldn't, the hollows tongue was in complete control of his mouth. He couldn't fight back, he tried, but he couldn't. And the hollow knew this.

"Stop? Stop what? It's you who should stop… Stop fighting futilely… It's nothing to do with you anymore… You don't have to fight it… It's not your responsibility…" Somehow Ishida doubted that the hollow was trying to play mind games with him, but still those words struck deeper than he cared to admit. 'All my life everything had been my responsibility – or at least since Grandfather died… Grandfather… what would you say if you saw me now?' With this thought Ishida's insides clenched, and he felt worse than anything the hollow had made him feel. 'But it's not me… I tried… I tried to stop him… I can never be the student you deserved… I can't… It's not my responsibility. ' With that, Ishida felt his resolve die, as if something had physically snapped inside of him. How could he have given up so easily?

The hollow felt Ishida sag, and took this as a sign to continue. In a few quick movements Ishida's trousers and underwear lay tangled round his feet, and the hollows kiss deepened. Ishida knew what was coming next… It terrified him, but he could bring himself to fight it… It was nothing to do with him… what the hollow did, it did, and all he had to do was shut up and take it… An entire lifetime of Quincy pride erased in a few short minutes.

The hollows hand gently lay on top of Ishida's limp member. "Hmmm… No reaction at all? Are you ready? I bet you haven't even done this yourself… Let alone felt someone else…" With that the hand closed around Ishida's shaft, and started to slide up and down its length. Even though he was expecting it, the feeling surprised Ishida, his eyes misted over and an involuntary moan escaped his lips, which was promptly devoured by the hollows even more possessive kiss. The motion quickened its pace as the kiss fell into its rhythm. Ishida gave into he commands of his body and melted into the moment. For the first time he joined in the kiss, trying to keep in the rhythm, and striving to regain dominance over the hollow. Unfortunately, the hollow refused to give even an inch, and again and again Ishida's tongue was beaten into submission. The hollows thumb started to rub the head of Ishida's length, sliding over the first few beads that had gathered there. All the while Ishida was writhing and moaning under him. Still the pace increased, faster and faster until Ishida felt as if he would die from the feeling. It coursed through his veins, setting every nerve on fire. He writhed and bucked and moaned a slave to the hollow. Sensing this, he slid his free hand up and untied the Quincy's wrists, confident of his reaction. Just as he expected the Quincy's hands flew up and those long white fingers entwined themselves in the back of his shirt as another moan tore from Ishida's lips.

"I… I can't… last… much…" Ishida was barely able to pant out those few words before the speed reached its crescendo. His back arched, his moans tore through the clearing, surely heard for miles in the deserted forest, and he came onto the hollows waiting hand. Sweating and spent, Ishida's hands fell lifeless beside him, as the hollow sat up, slowing licking his hand clean and never taking his eyes off of the panting Quincy below him.

"Right…" The hollows voice was low, but his eyes glinted with excitement "Now you're enjoying yourself, I suppose I better have some fun too, hey?" Grinning he reached for the cord that held up Ichigo's trousers. Finally Ishida was ready… Finally he could…!

"You bastard King…" Ishida looked up, surprised by the venom in the hollows voice as he snarled that last sentence. "You bastard… Damn you…" The hollow looked down at the confused Quincy still pinned between his legs. "King's getting control– but believe me… This isn't over… Not by a long shot… We'll play with some of my toys next time, Quincy whore." With that he flung himself backwards as his mask began to shatter and fall from his face.

Ishida quickly grasped the fact he meant Ichigo was coming back, and started fighting with his trousers to make himself decent. He didn't know if Ichigo would remember what happened while he was possessed, but he sure as hell wasn't waiting around to find out.

The wind died, leaving the sky coated with heavy clouds. Ichigo struggled to his feet, and looked round at the deserted clearing.

"Ishida? … ISHIDA?!"


	5. A Retrospective

Oh GOD! breaks down into frantic apologies I'm so SORRY! ( I tried to update faster this time... and it turned out longer! sob I got writers block and yo have NO IDEA how busy it was a work over Xmas... But, no excuses... SORRY! I'll TRY and update faster... No promises tough, and thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your loyalty... :(

Anyway, heres chap V.

* * *

Water - warm, refreshing and cleansing coursed over his body. However, its attempts to sooth lay unheeded as Ishida stood staring blankly at the shower screen. His finger tips had been tracing patterns on its icy surface since his shower had begun - his mind a thousand miles away. 

He felt cold, regardless of the searing temperature of the water, cold and defiled. 'What happened to Kurosaki?' His body shivered with disgust as he forced himself to think of what just happened and, even worse, what it meant. Again and again he forced his mind to think of the logical reasoning behind his situation.

Right, what do I know?

'Kurosaki has a hollow inside of him, and the stubborn fool didn't tell us – though can I complain? I didn't tell them I've lost my powers…'

'I've lost my powers, so I can't fight back.'

'The hollow can gain control of Kurosaki's body to … attack… others – This probably means Kurosaki isn't aware of what's going on. So I can't just ask him to stop…'

'The hollow… the Hollow…' he gulped and forced himself to face the problem. 'The Hollow is gay and wants to rape me.' With a strangled sob he sank against the cold frosted glass. The chill that pieced his body from the little contact his forehead and hand made with the screen sent shivers deep into his chest, seemingly unaffected by the thousands of fine steaming streams caused by the showers heated jet.

The beaten Quincy sank to the floor, the showers torrent still beating on his head mimicking the rain in his heart. He hugged his knees, wild eyed and staring at nothing. 'What am I supposed to do? Can I even do anything? Does Kurosaki even know what happened?' His stomach clenched. 'What if he does? What if the whole hollow thing was a cover? Wait – I'm getting paranoid. His reitsu definitely changed, and even if it was possible to freely change your own reitsu signature into that of a hollow, I'm damn sure that Kurosaki wouldn't be able to do it in a thousand years.'

He hugged his knees tighter. 'What if Kurosaki loses control again? What if it comes after me again? Will I be just as defenceless? In everything that happened – I can't believe he could defeat me so easily, even with my powers gone.'

'My powers gone.'

'My powers are gone.'

'I'm defenceless.'

'I…' He suddenly smiled. 'I can't believe I'm letting one defeat get me down. I was taken completely by surprise. But next time… Next time I'll show that filthy hollow what a Quincy is really made of!'

Slipping slightly on the surface of the bath, Ishida struggled to his feet. It was over and he was damn sure he wasn't going to let it happen again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo lay, dead to the world on his bed – however, he was very much alive. He was just arguing with his inner hollow. Again. 

"Damn you! You can't just take over like that!" Ichigo was seething, it was so embarrassing not to being control of his own soul… or whatever the hollow was.

"Hee hee, I think you'll find I _can_, and I _do, _King. Do you have any idea how boring it is in here?" The hollow was lying on the ground and propped up on its elbows.

'He's not even looking at me, goddamn cocky bastard.' "Like I care! It's not like I invited you to live in my head! What the hell did you do to Ishida anyway? He better not ask any questions about this! Gods, what am I saying, that cocky Quincy's probably already figured it all out…" Too consumed by his own rage to notice the hollow, Ichigo missed the smile that crept over its face, and the fact that he licked his lips at the mere mention of Ishida.

"Oh shut up King, I don't come out that often, anyway – it's not my fault you keep leaving all the doors wide open!" The Hollow snarled. Here he was, minding his own business (and thinking of that _delicious_ Quincy) then king pops up out of the blue and starts yelling at him. Well, he can go to hell, Ishida was about to do some _lovely_ things in his daydream, and he'd be damned is he'd rather listen to King whining all day.

"What? What do you mean by that?!" Ichigo turned to see the hollow standing with his hand on that weird inverted Zangetsu.

"All I mean, King, is that a baby could break out of this place when you're busy, so you're in no position to complain! And it's not like I've done anything terrible while I'm out anyway." This was a downright lie – he was almost positive the attempted rape of his friend was filed under "terrible" in Ichigo's head. And he should know, as he practically lived there, but that was beside the point. What King didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"Excuse me?! That's it!!!" Ichigo swung Zangetsu from his back, how come his hollow always got under his skin like that? But this time he'll teach him his place for sure…

"Ichi-nii? Ichi-nii, Dinner's ready… Huh? Why are you sleeping in the middle of the day?" Yuzu's voice drifted from the 'outer world' as Ichigo snarled and left. "This isn't over!"

"Whatever, _King_.2 The hollow muttered to himself as Ichigo left, things were so much more peaceful when King wasn't here, but it was still best when he could control his King…

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, the Quincy whore." With that the hollow slipped his hand into the top of his trousers and smiled. They say absence makes the heart grow stronger after all…

* * *

_Bleep bleep_

_Bleep bleep_

_Bleep bleep_

_Bleep bl- smack_

"Urgh…" Ishida pulled himself to a sitting position while groping for his glasses on the bed side table. It was Monday morning, and Ishida wasn't sure how he was going to react to seeing Ichigo at school, but he was going anyway…

* * *

_Bleep bleep_

_Bleep bleep_

_Bleep bleep_

_Bleep bl- smack_

Ichigo pulled himself out of bed with a grunt, at least he#d be able to ask Ishida what the hell happened on Saturday… His hollow just grinned, plan A had failed, but plan B was primed, and ready for initiation.

* * *

Sorry this was so short! I keep thinking of a hundred things to do next, and couldn't think of what to write in this chap ; 


	6. To ask, or not to ask?

"Oh my GOD! What a shiner! Blimey Ishida, who gave you that beauty?"

Ishida groaned as he walked into school that Monday. Keigo was flapping round him like the Keigo he'd grown to know and loath.

"Come on, who beat you up? Was it that girl who came second in the test? Come on, it was, wasn't it? You got beat up by a girl! Ew! I can't believe I'm talking to such a wimpy NERD!" With that he started to make furious flapping motions with his arms, as if to wave away Ishida's 'Nerd cooties'.

Ishida merely pushed up his glasses and replied coolly "No, actually I walked into a door." Seeing that Keigo was about to laugh – and thus, more importantly, meant he was _not_ about to leave, Ishida turned to face him. Keigo immediately ran to hide behind Mizuro, wailing about something to do with 'eyes of the devil'.

Sighing, Ishida sat down; glad that at least the day seemed to have begun normally. However, Keigo's antics had attracted the attentions of Orihime and Sado, who hadn't seen him slip in.

"Oh, Ishida-kun! What happened? You're hurt! Just a sec - !" She had her hands on her hair pins, ready to heal him using her shun-shun rikka. Sado simply put a hand on her arm and motioned to the curious gazes of the rest of the class. Orihime jumped, and blushed.

"Oh! I forgot! It's hard to get back into the swing of things after going after Rukia-chan, isn't it?" She smiled weakly, and Ishida couldn't help but smile faintly back. "Well, it's almost time for class; see you at break Ishida-kun." As they walked to their desks, Ishida couldn't help staring after them and wondering what their reactions would be to Ichigo's 'little problem' and Ishida's 'bloody huge problem'.

Orihime would probably reject that Ichigo had anything to do with it, whilst crying and hugging him, while Sado would look faintly disgusted while patting Ishida's shoulder.

Ishida nervously straightened the pile of books on his desk. Thinking about reactions, he had no idea how he was going to react when Ichigo walked through the classroom door, he was just hoping against hope to keep his face passive. He'd put a lot of thought into it and he was positive that Ichigo, like all other reported possession victims, wouldn't be able to actually remember being possessed. Hopefully.

He wasn't sure of much at the moment but he was sure that he didn't want Ichigo to remember anything. Thinking back to just before the hollow took over, there was no sign of a struggle, meaning Ichigo had no control over it, so even if he did know, he wouldn't be able to stop it anyway. So there was no point in telling him about it. Against that, Ishida really didn't want Ichigo to remember doing – well, doing … Doing _that_ to him. Shuddering at the thought, Ishida's mind continued. He hated feeling so weak, so defenceless, so … _Dominated_ and the fewer people who knew about it the better.

Ishida's books went clattering to the floor as he jumped – he'd just felt the start of Ichigo's reitsu. He was at school. Gasping at the sudden noise, he jumped up to retrieve them – as a few people raised their eyebrows, and someone – almost definitely Keigo, whooped and shouted "nice one!" … Damn him.

Knowing full well the time it took to navigate through the school building, Ishida quickly composed himself at his desk. He'd just finished straightening his books for a second time when the bell rang. A few seconds later Ichigo pulled open the door.

Ishida looked up and narrowed his eyes.

Ichigo looked across, and scowled.

Their eyes met.

A moment's pause and then Ishida felt his cheeks start to colour as Ichigo opened his mouth to ask –

"Right, you're late as it is so sit down already!" the teacher appeared behind Ichigo and promptly slapped him across the head with her text book. "I said SIT!" The class laughed as Ichigo stalked over to his chair, scowl still in place and muttering.

Ishida breathed a sigh of relief. He had seen the clear look of uncertainty, rather than shame, on Ichigo's face – he didn't know what had happened, thank God.

This thought meant he could relax… Then it struck him. What would he do if Ichigo asked him what happened? Reply coolly "Oh, nothing much, your Hollow tied me up, snogged me, wanked me off and was about to rape me, but you came round just in the nick of time to stop it?" Shuddering inwardly, Ishida asked himself – when he did become so cool and flippant about it?

Meanwhile Ichigo was staring intently ay Ishida's back. 'Something happened, something _definitely_ happened… and did he ever look pissed about it… Well, only two hours till break – he'll come out and I'll ask him then. What the worst his Hollow could do? It seems like there was nothing broken… If anything, Ichigo considered Ishida to be lucky. He'd got out of a fight with his Hollow with nothing more that a black eye…

He didn't stop to think at how strange it was that his hollow seemed to have had a fist fight with Ishida, when it seems to enjoy fighting with Zangetsu which had been just a few feet away…

The double maths lesson, however, didn't seem to care about the homoerotic social drama unfolding within the classroom walls, and refused to put some effort into becoming more interesting to try and rival it. Therefore the two hours of surds and indices remained as boring as you could possibly imagine. Maybe more so, as Ishida knew it all and Ichigo wasn't in the mood to care.

The minutes dragged their feet, sighed and pouted, but finally, after an eternity of scolding, crept at a snails pace out of the door.

No one was sad to see them leave, however most were regretful that they had spent them bored out of their minds.

Finally salvation beckoned in the form of the break time bell. The teacher looked up to see the settling dust clouds of students racing for the exit as the bell stopped ringing, and sighed, before running to the staffroom herself. She'd never admit it, but she hated maths just as much as the students.

That left just Ishida and Ichigo sitting at their desks. Ishida had decided to stay in the classroom, presuming Ichigo would be first out the door (well, second after Keigo). Ichigo had stayed, presuming that Ishida would stay where he was. Ichigo may not be the smartest in the class, but he knew his friends.

Ishida noticed Ichigo walking over to him, and started to panic inwardly. What was he going to say? What the hell _could_ he say?

"Err… So, Ishida, about Saturday…" Ishida gulped. This was it, it was all over. He'd have to emigrate or something. He'd heard England was nice this time of year… "You… You won't tell anyone about the hollow thing, would you? It rarely comes out, so I've pretty much got it under control…"

Ishida merely nodded, so elated at the fact he didn't ask what had happened he didn't realise Ichigo wasn't even apologising. With that Ichigo very almost smiled, and turned to walk out.

"Oh, and Ishida?" He paused as he reached the door.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" Ishida kept his voice neutral, not showing his fear that Ichigo might still ask him or his happiness that he hadn't asked yet.

There was a pause as Ichigo seemed to fight with himself.

"Sorry." Then he was gone, leaving Ishida sitting alone in the classroom, somehow unable to feel anger at the shinigami that put him in such a terrifying situation.

And the so the rest of the day passed normally, Ishida worked through the tedious lessons, sat with everyone as usual at lunch, and kept himself to himself during craft club.

Due to the craft club over running (someone had attempted a particularly tricky stitch, failed miserably and pestered Ishida until he sorted it out for them) the sun had already set by the time Ishida headed for home.

The streets were narrow, dark and deserted, but Ishida didn't feel any fear. Maybe everyone had a subconscious knack for sensing reitsu, but even the biggest thugs didn't seem to try and mug the skinny, well maintained kid with glasses. One of life's many unsolved mysteries. Ishida was just contemplating these as he walked home absentmindedly, so he didn't feel the pulse of reitsu before it was too late.

He fell to his knees and slumped to the ground unconscious, a slight bump raising n his head where the still sheathed Zangetsu had collided with it.

The Hollow merely cackled to himself, slung the now sleeping Quincy over his shoulder and shunpo'd off to the warehouse he'd been preparing all day – ever since he made Ichigo faint when he got home to take over his spirit body.

For some reason he was humming the tune of "welcome to my house of fun" as he slipped inside and secured the handcuffs round the Quincy's slender wrists. He'd made extra special precautions to make sure Ichigo wasn't going to interrupt, so he's be damned if the Quincy was gonna get away either.

* * *

AN: Hmm… I just realised, why do I always refer to Ishida as "the Quincy" when H!Ichigo is around? Weird… Thank you so much for you're patience with my slow updates:(

Oh, as for the next chap… who fancies a hint of lemon? XD

Eternal thanks to everyone that reviewed, knowing people actually read this thing makes me so happy XD glomps you all


	7. A portrait of a Nightmare

Oh. Dear. GOD. This chap took WA longer than I planned. I had no idea how self-conscious writing lemons made you. O.o I can't apologise enough… but for now, Happy Valentines Day! (but not for poor Ishida-kun.)

Reasons why this chap is so horribly late:

more English essays to do than you can shake a stick at.

Lemons are hard to write

My Ishida pushy kept scowling at me while I was writing. I'm serious. It was scary.

I forgot how addictive Pokemon Diamond was. Okay, that's a naff excuse, but yeah… I was procrastinating.  Sorry!

Oh well, here's my fic. And if you haven't guessed already. This fic contains that long promised Lemon, Yaoi, and graphic BDSM. I again apologise for the wait. Gomensai!

'Clink clink'

"Urgh…" Head throbbing dully with pain; Ishida stood in blackness, his mind swimming in confused shadow. "Wha… What happened?" The thoughts came slowly, sluggishly drifting through the gloom. He tried to step forward, and stumbled – why weren't his feet working?

'Clink clink'

"Urgh…" He tried to move his hands, but they wouldn't cooperate. "That's funny… What's going on?" Something told Ishida his eyes were closed, so he pulled them open. At first they resisted, but he managed to get them to prise apart.

All Ishida could see through the gloom was a large dusty expanse of floor and a faintly glowing window on a far wall, with a single star glinting through. Sluggishly he heard himself think "hm… pretty, like some sort of painting…" Then his mind suddenly clicked into normal speed – and he gasped. His hands were firmly attached to a pulley that hung from the ceiling by what felt like a length of stout chain and handcuffs; he could feel the icy metal sapping the warmth from his wrists. Trying to start forward, he found his ankles were tied together, with what seemed to be a belt. He stumbled and found that he could stand, but the belt prevented him from moving.

"Yay! You're finally awake! I was beginning to worry I'd hit you too hard…" Ishida recognised that voice, how could he forget it? Especially as it had haunted his every moment for the past two days…

"Y..You! Let me go! Let me out of here, now!" He started thrashing, knowing before he started that the hollow wouldn't listen, and the bounds wouldn't break.

The Hollow's cruel laughed echoed through Ishida's conscience as it walked into the faint light of the window, Ishida shuddered at it's lust filled eyes which were both Ichigo's and as far from the Shinigami's as possible. Ichigo and his Hollow were as different as hot is to cold, light is from dark and Black is from White.

Powerless to stop it, Ishida watched as the Hollow slinked over to where he effectively hung from the ceiling. A rough hand slid down his face and he shuddered to the touch. Leaning in, the Hollow took Ishida's lips and kissed him roughly, but again Ishida refused to open his mouth. He refused to let this be a repeat of last time.

"You're not playing nice again, Quincy whore, and somehow I don't think you're in a position to argue." Smirking, it pulled back, licking its lips as it stared at Ishida's determined expression.

Ishida eyes never left that tongue as it flicked out, he watched as it slip along the thin lips, leaving a trail of saliva that seemed to glisten in the beam of moonlight from that lone window. His stomach churned, he felt like throwing up and anger threatened to burst from him. How dare it treat him like this! How could it! Ichigo said he had it _under control_. He didn't call _this_ under control! That good-for-_nothing_ Shinigami! With a snarl Ishida spat squarely into its smug face; uncaring of the consequences.

The Hollow froze, the lust filled expression fading from its face as Ishida's spittle slid down its cheek. Ishida held the stare coolly, even though his insides had turned to ice. What the hell had he been thinking? He was completely at the mercy of a sex-mad hollow, and here he was spitting in its face! Ishida began to wonder if he had a death wish.

With a snarl the Hollow brought back his hand and slapped Ishida with its full force across his face. Ishida head was forced down by the blow, and he felt something in his neck click. The blow caused his face to sting, a tingling sensation that seemed to spread all the way down his body.

"How DARE you! You filthy whore! Oh, I'm going to enjoy breaking you, I'll fuck you so hard you'll wish you were DEAD!" Anger blazed from its eyes and rage caused its body to shake. It leapt forward, jumped onto Ishida and grabbed the chain attached to his arms. It was hanging on the same chain as its prey, legs wrapped tightly round his waist. The unexpected force of the Hollows weight caused Ishida to gasp and the Hollow took this as an invitation to intrude. Plunging its tongue deep into Ishida's throat, it gripped harder and harder with its legs, causing Ishida to struggle for air. The kiss was messy and violent with Ishida futilely trying to repel the unwanted invader that searched out every bump and crevice within Ishida's cavern. The hollow growled and snarled into Ishida's mouth as it wrapped itself around the young Quincy's body.

Ishida's mind went into overdrive. He couldn't breath, he could feel the hollows lust and passion, its need and its hunger – never in the reserved, prim and proper life of the reclusive Quincy had he ever felt such raw force. Resisting such raw energy was futile, hell how could he even think of resisting this feeling as the heat, the need and the lust saturated his soul as he spluttered for air, as he fought with the hollow, he squirmed and he fought, but to no avail, he couldn't help it. His mind was overpowered as he moaned loudly into the hollow and joined in with the kiss. God, this was so raw, so unbelievable, how could he hope to do anything but?

The Hollow pulled back, as Ishida looked disgusted with himself. "Get away from me… Just… Get away… Why are you doing this!?!" Ishida's voice seemed quite and sad but was tinged with hate and fuelled by anger.

"You know why I'm doing this, Quincy whore. I'm doing this because your one damn skinny sexy slut and you _love_ it!" With this the hollow walked away, disappearing into the gloom.

Ishida was left alone. 'How could I give in like that? God, what's wrong with me? Did I seriously enjoy it? Did I?'

"I don't know what you're talking about! Get me out of here, you sad, disgusting, arrogant bastard!" Ishida had had enough, he wanted out, and he wanted out _now_.

"Hmm… I think I need to teach you some manners, my little Quincy whore…" Ishida's blood ran cold as he heard the hint of glee in the Hollows cackle. He prepared himself for the worst, but he was still taken completely by surprise by what happened next.

CRACK!

The scream of pain escaped Ishida's lips before he had registered what had happened. The stroke along his back burned like fire and he felt the cloth of his shirt fall away. The skin blazed, bringing unexpected tears to the young archer's eyes as his legs gave way, wrists screaming in protest as his full weight pulled them forcibly onto the harsh steel handcuffs. Panting with shock, Ishida tried to process what had just happened, as the Hollow raised the whip for a second blow.

Cackling with unconcealed mirth the Hollow brought down his arm in one fluid motion, the thin taper of leather reaching out towards the Quincy's exposed back.

Another scream of pain as tears started to run from the archer's eyes. Ishida was sent spiralling by the blow, legs too weak to support his writhing frame and the chain forcing him to swing back into the Hollows reach. Head bowed his teeth were gritted so tightly it felt as if they were being forced back into his gums. The hands tied uselessly above his head bunched into tight fists, nails causing crescent shaped scars to form on their palms.

The pain left searing flashes in front of his eyes as he slowly pulled at his feet and positioned himself to stand. He felt physically sick and abused. The fire that burned on his back was unlike anything he'd felt before. Sure, getting stabbed by a Zanpakutou was no joke, but Ishida could feel the sliced skin, pain driving into the core of his body from a blood blister thirty centimetres long, each throb causing him to wince and gasp. The searing scars formed a lopsided cross on his back, each one starting on the opposite shoulder, crossing in the middle and ending close to Ishida's hip.

"Y… You… You…" Ishida's voice came out in gasps, the broken words punctuated by heavy pants. "you… Bastard… Had your fun yet? Happy… Happy now? Let. Me. GO!" He tried to swing round, to glare at his captor, but in vain.

The Hollow just laughed at Ishida futile struggles. "Had my fun?! Oh, no no. I'm just getting started! I tried being nice, but you didn't seem to like playing nice. So I HAD to teach you some manners, don't you understand?" Ishida shuddered at the mock sincerity in its voice. "Now, I've kept you in suspense long enough, I think…" Another evil grin spread across the hollows pale features. He pulled Zangetsu from where it stood propped against the warehouse wall.

Ishida gulped as the cloth covering fell away, revealing the monstrous Zanpakutou beneath. The Hollow narrowed his eyes, that insane smile still covering his face. He raised his arm – and Ishida froze.

'Well, out of death and … that, I'd definitely pick death… but… God…' Without so much as a warning the blade came crashing down - Ishida screwed his eyes shut. 'Soul Society, here I come…'

The blade didn't miss its mark. Ishida fell to the ground, legs twisting under him. He fell onto his back – bare wounds making contact with the dusty floor and screamed in agony. The hollow grabbed him before the blinding pain had chance to fade throwing him onto a pile of sheets piled up against the wall of the warehouse. Ishida's eyes shot open, pain seemingly tearing his body apart. Looking up he saw the neat cut in the chain where Zangetsu had slid through it like a hot knife through butter. Said Zangetsu now lay discarded on the floor, as its current master followed its prey onto the make-shift bed.

Seeing the cut chain, Ishida attempted to escape. He jumped up, but fell to his knees as the belt around his ankles tripped him. The Hollow grabbed his still bound wrists and pulled him back, flipping him onto his back and pinning him once again between his legs.

Lying back on the white sheets, Ishida looked up, he was panting heavily from the pain that gripped his entire body. The hollow wasted no time with pleasantries. Securing Ishida's wrists to the top of the bed, he pulled off the young teen's tie in one fluid motion.

Ishida's mind was in turmoil, yet again he futilely tried to make sense of the situation. But no matter how hard he thought, there was no escape. He looked up, not concealing the fear in his eyes. The Hollow merely smirked, licking his lips once again at the pathetically dominated position he had Ishida trapped in.

Leaning down, the Hollow stole another kiss from those delicate lips. There was no resistance from the terrified Quincy, so it took that as a sign to intrude within the other boy's cavern with his tongue. Ishida's mind had given up. He was stuck, stuck in this place, stuck with this thing, with no escape. Still kissing the terrified boy, the Hollow stroked the side of his face. It traced the line of Ishida's slight jaw, stroking the length of the creamy sensitive skin of his neck. The kiss deepened as the Hollows wandering hand started playing with the archer's crisp white collar. Fingers sought the top button but stumbled across something else. The Hollow pulled away, head cocked to one side, confused. "Hmm… What's with the zip?"

Pain and horror had completely nullified Ishida's brain as he looked up, cerulean eyes slightly misted over and his face looking slightly dazed. "I… I… I don't like buttons." However, the simple question had snapped him out of his revere, and he immediately stated thrashing again. The Hollow just groaned. 'Curiosity killed the friggin' cat…' He'd had enough of this silly game, he was gonna take this tight assed Quincy, and he was gonna do it NOW.

With that he grabbed the Quincy's collar, and tore the remains of the shirt from his chest, so it hung in tatters from his bound arms. Then he dipped his hands down and tore Ishida's trousers open, roughly pulling the garment into a tangled mess at his still bound feet. Ishida started shouting, ordering the Hollow to let him go, but the Hollow didn't take orders from his King, let alone his Whore. In response to Ishida's desperate cries for deliverance, the Hollow pulled down the white boxers and engulfed the Quincy without so much as a warning. The screams of protest suddenly stopped – shock overlaid the teenagers fear.

"Wha… What are you…?" All thoughts of escape had vanished with the sensation of pleasure the Hollows arm mouth was providing. There was no verbal response to the unfinished question, the Hollow simply started to move. Ishida moaned loudly as a dexterous tongue slid along his length, stroking it's sensitive underbelly as the mouth provided an ecstasy of previously unimagined sensations.

While Ishida was preoccupied with moaning like a whore, the Hollow smiled and started to run his fingers along the inside of Ishida's thigh, tracing the inside line of his legs and coming to a stop just outside of his entrance. Ishida didn't even notice - the Hollows oral onslaught was overloading his senses as it was.

Just as Ishida felt as if he couldn't take anymore, the Hollow pulled away, grinning as the Quincy's moans stopped with a faint "hey!" of dissatisfaction. Before the boy had a chance to get his bearings however, the Hollow span him round, so he now lay on his stomach and inserted his finger. Ishida bucked instantly, a small scream tearing from his lips, as the intruding digit started to slide in and out. The hollows spare hand clamped over his gaping mouth. The scream had been of shock rather than pain. Firmly held into place, Ishida couldn't expel the invasion, he just laid back terrified as one digit became two, and then, after stretching his entrance in a scissor motion, two became three.

Wasting no time the Hollow repositioned. Swiftly discarding his clothes and exposing Ichigo's well built tan chest to the moonlight, he grabbed Ishida's hips and pulled him to his knees, arms stretched out in front of him by the handcuffs. He then slid into the space between Ishida's bound ankles and his legs, blocking the limbs from closing, or in fact, moving at all. Ishida continued to shout and struggle, so picking up the discarded tie, the Hollow tied it firmly round the Quincy's mouth, reducing the shouts to muffled gasps.

For a moment it paused, Ishida kneeing awkwardly in front of it, his head held back by the length of tie still in the hollows hand. The boy's eyes were wide with terror, his glasses askew, and the Hollow had to admit the look did suit the young Quincy.

Muffled by the tie, Ishida whimpered "Please, please God no." It had been the first time Ishida had actually begged, instead of ordered the Hollow to stop. With that single plea, the Hollow felt something change with him. Now here really was tired of waiting. Without wasting a single moment the Hollow plunged into the boy, causing him to scream in horror.

Ishida felt physically sick, but unable to retch. The tie chafed his mouth as the Hollow waited for his muscles to relax. 'This can't be happening, it just can't!' But he knew it was, and he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Just relax, or it will hurt" The Hollows voice was quiet and seductive. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll enjoy it…"

Ishida felt his resolve crumble, his muscles relaxed as he visibly sagged. He could handle Shinigami, captains, hollows, and God knows what else, but this… It was all too much, just too much. He spread his legs wider to try and stop the pain from the Hollows entrance, but as soon as he did, the Hollow began to thrust, and all thought of pain and despair evaporated, leaving his body filled with pleasure.

He'd regret it later, but right now he let himself enjoy it. There wasn't much of a choice. The Hollows thrusts sent sparks skidding across Ishida's vision. The Hollow curled an arm around the Quincy's waist, compensating for the fact he was unable to support himself with his arms handcuffed to the bed.

Faster and faster the Hollow pounded, as Ishida threw back his head and moaned loudly. The tie prevented any coherent words, but the muffled sounds of moans and mewls of pleasure brought the Hollow closer to the edge. He was in complete control, and he loved it. This bitch was moaning for him, and only him. It's thrust became faster and faster, as it's moans joined those of it's Whore, as he shifted position and started to pound the boy's prostate.

Below it, Ishida could only focus on the pleasure coursing through his body. Every nerve seemed to be on fire, however something started to grow out from the furious pounding. He was being neglected. His erection was being ignored. He tried to reach down, but the cuffs prevented that, he tried to shout out, but the Hollow didn't understand because of the tie.

The Hollow sensed something was up, and noticed Ishida glances towards his own member, and understood. He snaked his free hand down and started to pump in time to his own pounding. Ishida felt himself teetering on the edge. Leaning down, it lay across the Quincy's back, who cried out in pain as it's sweat covered chest came into contact with the whip reels. The cries however, soon turned back to moans as the Hollow licked along the angry red mark along Ishida's shoulder.

Ishida felt the pain as that warm mouth met the ruptured skin, but only for a moment and then it was replaced with pleasure. A pure heated ecstasy. Ishida felt the stabs of pleasure coming from his backside being fuelled by the fire from his shoulder, and with a muffled cry came into the Hollows hand. With Ishida's release all the muscles in his lower abdomen tightened, and the hollow soon followed suit, his essence filling the Quincy from within.

With that they both collapsed onto the makeshift bed, sweating and panting, savouring their after sex high. The Hollow made no attempt to pull the Quincy towards him and Ishida had no intention of getting closer to it. They just lay there, partially covered with the sheets the Hollow had dragged in from somewhere. Exhausted, Ishida felt his eyes close.

Sunlight drifted in from the open window, and Ishida screwed up his eyes against the harsh light. There were noises around him, people moving and talking.

'What… Why are there people in my bedroom? No wait… I'm not in my bedroom… What happened last night?" Pulling open his eyes, the ceiling he saw wasn't that of his room, and the memories came flooding back. He shot up in a panic. That bastard had left him to be found by the damn warehouse workers! As he shot up, his back exploded in pain. He fell back with a whimper. Lying down he looked round, and his panic ebbed away.

He wasn't, as he presumed, about to be found nude and soiled by a bemused warehouse worker, because he was in his own hallway in his flat. He looked around; the sound of voices had come from two gossiping neighbours on the other side of his locked front door. The Hollow must have literally brought him back and dumped him just inside the door. He was still covered in one of the horrid musty sheets from the night before.

The night before.

Ishida had to swallow the scream. What the hell had he allowed to happen to himself?

So, how did you like my first Lemon? blush please review, all criticisms are eagerly received.

Oh, and after reading this chap back… I think I have problems O.o lol.

In the next chapter I would like to introduce… A Plot! Yay! Damn it, this thing was supposed to be a one shot… XD


	8. In the Cold Light Of Morning

So here's chapter VIII…. And only just over a week since my last update! O.O I don't know about you, but I never thought that would ever happen! Lol, here Enjoy. This was going to be only half of the chap… but I liked it better in two halves, thanks again for reading! And please enjoy.

Clutching the sheet to himself, Ishida ran straight to the bathroom, wincing as the pain in his back caused him to limp. Crouching over the toilet bowl he heaved like he'd never heaved before. Even after his stomach had completely emptied, he carried on retching, empty stomach convulsing in pain.

Tears poured down his face, as his body shook with soul tearing sobs. He shifted position slightly, and felt a trail of sticky substance down his leg. He screamed in horror. Grabbing a spare toilet roll he began to scrub the congealing slime away, rubbing so hard the flesh beneath flushed an angry red. His mind was empty of thought. All he focused on was scrubbing. He soaked and re-soaked the frail tissue until it disintegrated, but then just grabbed another handful and started again, after scraping the skin with his bare nails.

Before Ishida realised, the whole roll was lying in sodden tatters at is feet. He blinked stupidly at the bare inner tube and then glanced at the now bleeding friction induced sores on his legs. He groaned and then shakily got to his feet. Looking in the bathroom mirror, he saw the searing slap mark on his face. His hands shook as he leant down to turn on the tap. Looking towards the sink, he realised he was still naked. He limped to his room and found a spare pair of school trousers, wincing as every step caused his back to explode in agony. A pain induced hiss slid from his lips as he slid the material across the fresh sores.

He was shaking uncontrollably, his legs feeling like jelly beneath him. He grabbed the edge of his fold away desk to steady himself, forcing his breath into regular deep gasps, hoping the oxygen with help calm him down. It didn't. His mind trailed back to what had happened the night before. Memories of pain and fear, the sight of him gasping and moaning beneath – Knuckles whitened on the edge of the desk, and with a sickening scream of self loathing Ishida flung it across the room.

How could he be so stupid? So weak? He imagined what everyone's' reactions would be. He saw Inoue-san in floods of tears, somehow blaming herself for his own disgusting weakness. Chad would stand there, horrified, and blame himself for not being there to protect him. Protect _him_! He was a _Quincy_ god damn it! He didn't _need_ protecting! A Quincy stood to protect _others_, not to _be_ protected. It was the _first_ damn thing that his Grandfather had taught him and - !

Ishida fell to his knees, all anger suddenly gone.

Sensei.

What the hell would his Grandfather say? The man who trained him to protect others against all Hollow, to stand tall when everyone else was defeated. The man who died saving his grandson's life; he _died_ so Uryuu could live… And what had Uryuu done with this gift? Become a Hollow's –

Ishida could see the sad disappointment in the man's eyes. After everything he had done for Uryuu, this is how he repaid him; by losing his powers and his pride to those low down, damned Shinigami. He could feel his sanity slipping away. Holding his legs to his chest he ran his free hand through his hair. Tears poured down his face as he lost all sense of time.

He imagined Souken's sad face as he looked down at the pitiful form of Uryuu crying on the floor. Looking up through tear smeared glasses an equally chilling hallucination met his gaze.

Ryuuken. Smiling. Uryuu could sense what Ryuuken would say if he saw him now. That smile said it all. Self-satisfied. Proven right once and for all - Uryuu wasn't worth the air he breathed. He blinked, and the apparition vanished, but the feeling didn't. He'd failed them all. He was worthless, disgusting and worthless. His body convulsed again as the memory of his whore-ish moans seemed to echo through the empty flat.

He pulled himself to his feet, the blistering whip reels standing out from the otherwise soft white skin of his back. He shuddered as one split open from the motion, crimson blood trickling from the gap. The thin crimson line tickled as it slid across the soft contours of the archers slim yet built body, it slid across finely toned muscles and soaked into the material of his trousers.

His electric alarm clock suddenly bleeped, causing him to jump. He looked across at it; the small digital display read 12.00.

Twelve o' clock?! Ishida stared. He'd overslept that much? It was too late to even consider going to school, and the mere thought filled him with dread. He didn't know how he would react when he saw Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki… Do you even have a clue what happened?" Ishida whispered, looking sadly out of the window. "Where does this leave me? What should I do now?"

"Hey, Ichigo, you're unusually lively today… Did you get laid last night?" Upon this revelation, Keigo gasped dramatically, drawing back and filling his lungs with air. Just before he could shout his discovery to the assembled class however, Ichigo punched him firmly in the stomach. Keigo immediately deflated with a wheezy mumble.

A vein stuck out on Ichigo's temple "_what did you just say_?" he growled, grabbing Keigo by his shirt.

Keigo's eyes narrowed mischievously, and he grinned as he shouted at the top of his lungs. "THE BERRY HAS POPPED HIS CHERRY!" Ichigo dropped him in shock, as he ran off laughing "You asked me what I said!" he sang as Mizuro shrugged and chased after him.

A titter ran through the crowded classroom, though everyone knew you couldn't trust a word Keigo said.

"Hmm? What's that about cherries Ichigo?" Ichigo sweat dropped as Orihime showed her naivety.

"Err… Um…" What the hell did he said to that?!

"It's nothing Orihime" Ichigo sighed in relief as Tatski ran over, saving him from a very embarrassing predicament. Orihime just smiled and walked away, as some of the girls were calling her over.

"So…" Tatski's eyes glinted as she sidled up to Ichigo. "Who's the lucky girl you got to 'pop your cherry' then?"

Ichigo almost fell of his chair. "No one! I haven't! I mean… Argh! Just leave me alone Tatski." He stuttered, looking flustered.

She laughed lightly, "I'm kidding! Sheesh! Though, in all seriousness, you have been in a freakily good mood today… You win some money or something?"

"Errr… To be honest, I have no idea why I'm in such a good mood. Or I _was _in a good mood anyway, 'till _he_ had to open his big mouth." Ichigo growled in the direction Keigo had run off. "I think I must have had a good dream. I woke up like this…"

"Oh you had a _good_ _dream_, hey Ichigo?" Tatski said, with a sly grin on her face. Before Ichigo could speak however she walked off laughing and Chad walked over followed by Orihime.

"Hmm… Where's Ishida-kun today? It's not like him to be ill." Orihime said softly, looking at Ishida's empty desk.

Ichigo followed her gaze, 'She's right, he's never ill…' Ichigo frowned, why did he get a tight stomach when he thought about Ishida? 'As if I was feeling guilty about something…' he mused.

"If he's ill, I'll go cook him up some remedies later! I'll have to run home, but I'll get them there ASAP!" Orihime added brightly, and started scribbling down what she'd need for the 'remedies' Ichigo sweat dropped at the mention of Orihime's cooking, and paled at the sight of the list. Red bean paste and leek featured prominently.

He was about to say something, when the teacher walked in, and the class settled down for the afternoons lessons. As he pulled out his books he thought about popping round to see Ishida himself, and then decided against it.

Closing his eyes, he felt his hollow stir. It had been unusually quiet today and this was Ichigo's personal theory to his good mood.

_"Mmm… Morning King…" _

Ichigo scowled internally as the teacher started the lesson. "Morning? It's after twelve" He thought.

_"Is it? Heh... I must have been tired…"'Busy night' he added to himself._

_"_Whatever…" Ichigo opened his eyes and focused on the lesson. God his hollow was annoying. Meanwhile the Hollow was troubled. If that girl was going to see his whore, he'd probably still be in a mess or try and blab… It scowled to itself. _'I'd just have to get there first.'_

Ishida stared listlessly into the bathroom mirror. He'd spent the afternoon in a mindless haze, swinging from the brink of despair to the deepest pit of horror. He'd pulled on a white shirt, letting the front hang open, and now he stood in his bathroom, staring with empty eyes.

"It's too much; just too much." He whispered. His feeling of weakness threatened to overcome him again, as his knuckles whitened on the handle of the kitchen knife. "I don't want to give up, maybe it was just a one off, and I can't just give up. I can't." Fire burned in his eyes as he stood in the darkest period of his life. He vowed not to give up, but his grip refused to lesson on the handle of the cruel blade. That hand inched closer to the others wrist, and all Ishida could do was stare in despair. "So this is how the proud race of the Quincy will end… In shame."

Suddenly Ishida started up, the knife clattering to the floor. He fled the bathroom, scrambling into his bedroom and stared in horror at the now open window, where the hollow sat, almost silhouetted against a blood red sunset.

Man, writing a mental breakdown is HARD! Sorry about the clumsiness of this chap, but you get the gist, right?

Yeah… Sorry about the "emo-ness" of the end. It's hard to write a genuine despair driven suicide without it reading as emo trash. (Lol, trash… Ulquiorra moment) So, Ishida's stayed home for the day, the hollow has turned up, and didn't Orihime say she was popping over? Thanks again for reading, please review. You can't imagine how even the shortest reviews make me smile. Arigato reader-san!


	9. Always Fear the Cornered Enemy

Chap IX

Sorry for the slight delay – I was planning on doing this on Sunday, but I had to work at the last minute. (As in I popped into shop and then asked me to stay and do a shift! Lol!) This once again part of a chapter that was meant to go a lot further into the story, but it was getting quite long and I was over my deadline , so here it is. Please enjoy.

"Well, how is my little whore this fine evening?" There was a wide grin plastered across it's face as it slid through the window and closed it behind itself. Ishida could only stare, rooted to the spot, as it slunk over to him, and slowly stroked his face, tracing the jaw line. "Did you get plenty of beauty sleep? Skiving school isn't clever, you know."

Ishida's mind froze. He couldn't think, he could only watch as the Hollow pulled him towards it and tilted his head back. Time slowed as the Hollow inched closer, licking his lips in anticipation. When their lips were barely millimetres apart it purred, adding "People will start to ask questions…"

"Not again!" Ishida pulled away, kicking out violently. The suddenness caught the Hollow temporally off guard. Seeing the glistening saliva on its lips had snapped Ishida out of his panic, and he fled from the room.

He dove through the nearest door, slamming it shut and leaning against it, panting. Looking up he saw he was in his bathroom. His relief at being able to lock the door soon gave way to a soft curse as he realised his bathroom was also the only room without a window big enough to climb out of, he'd cornered himself. The hollow couldn't get in, but he couldn't get out.

"Come on, Quincy whore! I wasn't that bad, was I?" The Hollows leering laughter leached through the door, causing Ishida to back away, towards the sink, eyes wide.

"Do you really think this door is going to stop me? I gave you more credit than that… I must have literally fucked your brains out last night… And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it…" Its voice was low, menacing and sent shivers down Ishida's spine. From the sound of it the Hollow was pressed right up against the door, his mouth level with Ishida's ear. He jumped away from the door, almost falling over as his foot slipped on an object on the floor. He looked down.

The knife. He'd left the knife in here! Quickly he scooped it up, testing its weight and silently thanking his own depression for bringing it in here in the first place. He approached the door, determination etched into his face.

"Stop playing with me, my little Whore. Oh, I suppose I must thank you for not telling King, 'cause that would have spoilt all the fun!" Silence from the other side. "Hmm… Okay, fine, we'll play your way." The Hollow sounded annoyed now. "I'll break the door down in three… two…"

Click. The door opened, slowly swinging on it's hinges.

"That's better!" The Hollow pushed the door so hard it bounced off of the bathroom wall, but Ishida was no where to be seen. Frowning, it looked around. "What kinky little game are we playing now?" It purred, stepping into the room. As it moved through the door, it was able to see directly to it's left, where Ishida stood flattened to the wall.

But the first things it saw were the knife as it arced towards it's face and Ishida's eyes blazing with fury

The silver arc swept down towards a point just between his eyes, Ishida's Quincy aim never failed. With a snarl the Hollow easily grabbed Ishida's wrist.

"You little BITCH!" In one movement he wrenched the blade from the Quincy's fingers and threw it across the room, where it sank, still shuddering, into the wall. Turning back to the terrified, and now defenceless teenager, it threw him back into the bedroom, causing him to land awkwardly on the floor.

It took Ishida just a fraction of a second to realise his desperate attack had failed, but he'd expected that really. As soon as he hit the ground he tried to leap to his feet, this time aiming for the front door of his flat – but he knew it was futile before he began. A powerless Quincy was no match for a hollow controlling Ichigo's Ban Kai form.

He'd barely made three steps before he felt a powerful hand grab a fistful of hair. He swallowed back a cry of pain as the hollow pulled him back, almost ripping the hair right from his scalp and flung him across the room. He landed on his stomach in a heap on his own bed like a rag doll.

Immediately he tried to scramble away, but it was too late. The Hollow was on him, flipping him onto his back as a hand shot up his shirt, nails leaving blazing red trails across smooth skin. Instinct took over, and he fought for freedom. Kicking, screaming, pulling – and at one point biting – didn't seem to be enough to release him from the hollows onslaught. In fact every time his failing punches collided with the Hollow, it would purr and growl with delight.

"That's right, my little Slut, show me how much you fucking hate me…" It hissed into the terrified teenager's ear. "Come on, I'm the bastard that stole your precious virginity, so fucking hate me for it!" with that it managed to grab Ishida hair against and clashed their mouths together. Due to Ishida screams of protest, it was easy for the Hollow to claim entrance to the boy's mouth.

The kiss was fierce, the hollows savage need for dominance once again blinding the young Quincy, as he kissed back, his tongue furiously trying to express the hatred that burned in his soul. Like a jolt of electricity shooting through his body Ishida's mind registered what he was doing. Immediately he clamped down on the Hollow's tongue, causing it to pull back with a scream of anger and pain.

Ishida shivered with disgust, not just because the Hollows touches felt like burn marks searing all over his body and not just because the Hollow had added his own weight to the Quincy's own causing his already tender back to explode with pain once more, but because that cry just sounded so… Hollow. It hadn't really sunk into Ishida's mind that the creature that had raped him was a Hollow. A fallen soul that feasted on that of others – and the scream sounded just like a Quincy arrow had just pierced it's heart.

With a snarl the Hollow pinned Ishida to the bed using just it's spiritual pressure. Ishida could see it's mouth filling with blood from the bite marks on it's tongue. He gagged for air, the reitsu forcing the oxygen from his lungs.

"You Whore… You gorgeous little Whore…" The Hollow purred, rubbing itself along the Quincy. With a choke Ishida realised he could feel it's erection pushing against his thigh. "I see you haven't learnt that biting isn't allowed… maybe I'll just have to _beat_ it into you." It's eyes glinted as it said this, it's hand grabbing the top of the boys trousers. The reitsu faded, the Hollow realising that if he kept it up to long they risked being interrupted by one of it's prowling brethren.

As the Hollows reitsu slipped from the room, it felt to Ishida it got somehow cooler as he gasped air back into his lungs. Suddenly the hollow grabbed his flies and swiftly pulled down his trousers. Ishida yelled and futilely tried to grab them back. However the Hollow simply punched Ishida square in the face, causing him to fall back in a daze. Before the teenager could rearrange his thoughts, the Hollow had engulfed him.

His back arced in a reflex moan as the Hollow got to work, tongue seeking the most sensitive parts of the young boys member, the strong hands on his hips feeling and gauging the boys responses.

Refusing to let this be a repeat of last time, Ishida hands flew down, entwining themselves into the Hollows hair and pulled. Even as he panted and moaned in response to the Hollow's dexterity, he pulled weakly at the spiky strands. With every pull the Hollow growled, sending vibrations along Ishida's length that made stars skid across his vision. This made Ishida pull harder, and the Hollow growl deeper. Finally with a strangled cry Ishida came right into the Hollows mouth, who sat up, leant into Ishida's face and pointedly swallowed the young Quincy's essence with a smirk. Ishida was too busy panting to take much notice.

Leaning closer the Hollow claimed the Quincy's lips once more. Ishida cringed as he tasted the metallic blood of the Hollow along with a slightly saltiness that he realised was himself. The Hollow backed off, grinning.

Ishida kicked it in the stomach and ran for the door.

The Hollow easily beat him to it, swung him round, and pinned him to it. It was about to hiss something when Ishida eyes widened with horror.

"Shit! Inoue-san's coming!" He looked in pure fear at the Hollow. He'd never let Inoue find out Kurosaki was prone to turning into a sadistic horny freak, because he knew this would crush her.

"…And?" the Hollows face was blank. 'Inoue?' It thought 'The ditz with big tits?'

"If she senses you here, you can bet she'll tell your '_King'_" Ishida sneered the Hollows name for it's host.

The Hollow paused. 'Now, he's right, that wouldn't do at all…' "Fine" it said out loud, hiding it's reitsu. "Whatever, just get rid of her quick."

Ishida scrambled out of the hollows grip, threw on his trousers and buttoned up his top. Flattening his hair down, he turned to face the door. Judging by her reitsu, Inoue had just entered the building.

There was a tense pause as she climbed the stairs. Ishida turned to the Hollow. "Well, hide then! She's going to force herself in here."

The Hollow narrowed it's eyes. Gulping Ishida realised he would pay dearly for such a curt order, but his fear was interrupted by the cheery jingle of the doorbell ringing. She was here.

Squaring his shoulders, he walked towards the door. Just as he was about to get there, however, the Hollow jumped out, pushed him against a wall and thrust it's tongue down his throat. Hands grabbed his hair and pulled. "If I hear one word of what's been going on, or even the suggestion that you're planning on getting her to help you or escaping, you don't wanna know what I'm gonna do to you, understand?" Ishida nodded meekly as the doorbell rang again.

"Ishida-kun? I know you're in there! Let me in, we were worried about you at school today!" A pause. "Don't make me go shun shun rikka on this door!" She giggled, the threat seemingly empty, but Ishida knew better.

He dove forward, and pulled open the door.

"Hmm? Ishida-kun? What happened? You're bleeding!" Orihime's eyes widened with concern, as Ishida hand flew up to where blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth, the Hollow had bitten his lip and now the cut was bleeding freely.

Ishida froze, the Hollows warning flashing in his mind. The bastard had planned this, it was probably laughing to itself within his flat. If Orihime found out, the Hollow would probably kill the both of them… Or probably worse.

Sorry about the naff cliffy, but I wasn't really planning on ending there… Oh well. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review with any comment, criticisms or ideas, they all make me grin XD just like that XD XD.


	10. Silver Tongue

Chap X

This chap was very spontaneous, so sorry if it doesn't seem to fit with the rest. Oh, half way through someone seems very out of character, but bear with me. There's a method to my madness XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I… I um…" Ishida's mind flailed wildly, searching for any excuse, and finding nothing. "I've been really ill all day, I ran into a door on my way to the bathroom!" There was a pause as Ishida realised what a feeble excuse he had just blurted out. No one would believe that… Right?

"…"

"… Oh, Okay!" Orihime just smiled as Ishida wilted, 'She believed me?' he thought dumbly.

"Well, anyway…I knew you were ill, I can tell these things!" She grinned, winking, "So I've brought you some of my home made remedies!" With that she pushed past the stunned Quincy, and walked straight into his kitchen.

Ishida stood there for a moment, waiting for his mind to catch up with Orihime's quick paced babble. Then he spun round on his heel and scrambled into the kitchen, following her.

Ishida paled at the sight of Orihime unpacking various concoctions onto his kitchen counter, most of which consisted of leek and red bean paste.

As he turned to close the door, he saw two narrowed yellow eyes peering at him from the gloom of his small living room. He gulped and snapped the door shut and faced Orihime.

"I... Inoue-san, you really didn't need to do this… I feel a lot better now, I think it was just a 24-hour thing…" However his pleas fell on deaf ears as she continued to unpack her bulging shopping bags.

"Oh, Ishida-kun, you always say that! Nothing's ever the matter with you! Anyway, it looks like you bruised your face as well." without waiting for an answer, she touched her hairpins, calling out her healing powers. Ishida blinked as he was surrounded by a gold light, and sighed as he felt his injuries heal. Except, it wasn't only his face that was healed, the shield had covered to whole of his body, so he felt a rush of relief as the dull throbbing from the whip reels on his back finally faded. He closed his eyes, letting the warm feeling flow through him, healing his wounds, and, it felt to Ishida, healing his soul as well.

The feeling faded as Ishida opened his eyes to see Orihime smiling at him. "Oh, um, thank you Inoue-san." He said, pushing up his glasses to hide the faintest of blushes that dusted his cheeks. "Thank you very much, I really appreciate it." He murmured, stepping aside so Orihime could get to the front door. It wasn't a very subtle hint for the girl to leave, and he felt guilty for snubbing her, but Ishida didn't want to try the Hollow's patience, out of fear of what it might do to Orihime.

Orihime saw the gesture and her smile faded slightly. "You must be really tired after today, so I'll leave you to get rested then, Ishida-kun. But next time you fell a bit iffy, you call me okay? You're gonna be amazed at how much red bean and custard pie makes you feel better!" With that she walked past him and stood in the corridor, facing him. "So… You're coming to school tomorrow then?"

"Probably." Ishida stood in his doorway, even though he knew he had to get Orihime to leave, he somehow didn't want to just slam the door in her face when she'd come to help him feel better. He knew she didn't need to do that, and felt grateful. As a Quincy he always refuted help, but something about Orihime's eager smile made resisting her aid futile, even if you knew damn well she was going to make things a damn sight worse. 'Who ever heard of eating something like red bean and custard pie making you feel better? Surely that would just make anyone feel even more ill?' He mused.

"Um…" Ishida dropped his gaze, unsure of what to say. "I mean it, thank you. Sorry I have to blow you off like this."

"Oh no! Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I could help!" She smiled so sweetly after this, Ishida felt his cheeks colouring again. "If you have any other problems, you can tell me, okay?"

There was a pause as she looked intently at him, but Ishida remained silent, eyes pointed towards the floor. Orihime's smile faded once more, her eyes full of concern.

"… Well, I'll see you tomorrow then…" With that she turned away, walking slowly down the hall. Ishida could only watch, slightly stunned.

'She was waiting for me to confess something… Could she know about the Hollow? No… How would she? And even of she did… there's no way she'd be that calm about it…' He turned back to his flat as Orihime's reitsu faded into the distance.

'Why didn't he tell me? Poor Ishida-kun… Always too proud to ask for help… He must have known I could sense the fact he didn't have any reitsu… But he'd never admit the fact he has no powers anymore…' Orihime thought sadly as she walked away. She didn't realise that losing his Quincy powers was just one of his major problems at the moment.

However, neither knew what the other was truly thinking.

Ishida locked his front door, and slowly turned back to his flat. His heart was beating so fast it almost felt like it was humming. His pulse echoed through his head, and his palms were sweaty. Gulping he opened the door to his living room- where he's last seen the Hollow. He told himself 'this is it. This is the last of it. I'm going to get rid of that Hollow. I've already tried to get it's mask off to bring Kurosaki back, but that failed miserably, so all that's left to do is to get the Hollow to leave, now Inoue-san was out of danger.' He was surprised to feel so much more confident now he had something of a plan.

The room was empty. So was the kitchen. Ishida sighed, he knew that the Hollow would be in his bedroom all along, but he checked the other rooms just the same. Something about confronting the Hollow in his own bedroom seemed so much worse than say, his kitchen.

He walked into the bedroom, muscles poised for the Hollow jumping on him. "This ends now" he whispered to himself.

"Oh contraire, my little Whore, this is just beginning." The Hollow was lying on his bed, arms beneath his head and legs crossed, totally relaxed.

"No, it ends." Ishida was surprised by the firmness in his own voice. He pointed his chin, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know why you picked me of all people, but you can go back inside Kurosaki and rot for all I care."

The Hollow sighed, sitting up. "You wanna know why I picked you?" It said quietly, and Ishida realised with a jolt, almost sadly. "I'll tell you."

"Imagine a world where nothing ever changes, and you're then only thing that lives. No birds, no plants, no people, nothing. Nothing but towering skyscrapers and endless blue sky. The only thing that ever changes is when it rains. Cold, merciless rain. Can you imagine being rained on in a world where you are completely alone?"

Ishida started at the Hollows sincerity. But it continued, placing it's hands in it's lap and gazing sadly at the young Quincy.

"Every now and again I get a glimpse of King's life. So full, so bustling, so different to my own desolate boredom. And when ever I saw those glimpses, I saw the people King knew. One face stood out every time. So proud, so cynical, he lived in the outside world, but he never looked happy – never looked truly alive. As if something was missing."

Ishida stood dumbstruck. 'Wait… Is he talking about…' His thoughts were interrupted by the Hollow standing up. Instinctively he stepped back into the door. The Hollow stopped.

"I wanted to know what that was. Why someone who lived in such a colourful world could look so lifeless. And it wasn't just that. This boy was beautiful." Ishida felt himself redden. "Really magnificent. The hours I spent gazing at him through King's eyes… Watching how his hair turned blue in the sunlight, and how his every move was as graceful as a willow tree, so graceful and yet so strong." Ishida had barely noticed the Hollow slowly creeping towards him. "I wanted to know why he isolated himself with such passion – passion I dedicated to breaking free of my own solitude."

Now the Hollow was just centimetres away. It leant down, slowly inclining it's head. Ishida was too busy trying to contemplate the hollows sudden change of heart to notice until their lips slowly touched. The gentleness of it threw Ishida off balance, and he gingerly responded to the Hollows tender caresses.

"I wanted to know why you never smiled. Why you locked yourself away." It whispered into the young boy's ear, voice almost trembling with emotion. "Why you seemed so distant, so vacant." A hand slowly ran itself up his back, tracing the spine, causing Ishida to gasp at the tingling sensation it caused. "I wanted to make sure you came out of that shell you built yourself, you're too good to hide away. I wanted to make you feel alive. I wanted to know why you seemed so fragile." A hand entwined itself in Ishida's hair as they gently kissed again, Ishida's hands lightly grasping the front of the Hollows black coat. "So very fragile, but most of all, more than anything, I wanted to-" The hand resting in Ishida's hair suddenly pulled sharply down, causing Ishida's head to fly back as he gasped in pain. The Hollow grabbed his chin, nails biting into the side of his face "Most of all I wanted to _break_ you." It snarled, pinning Ishida to the wall and forcing it's entry into the boy's mouth, as hands sought to tear the clothes from his body.

Ishida once again found himself in a position he couldn't escape from. He was seething. 'That whole speech was just to throw me off balance… And I believed the silver tongued bastard! I'm such a fool.' He thought as the Hollow finally came up for air, and Ishida managed to push it away, panting.

"Get OUT!" He screamed, eyes blazing with fury at the Hollow and at himself for being so naïve.

The Hollow paused, grinning at the fact his little ruse had worked so perfectly. "Fine." It turned towards the window, and walked off.

Ishida stood completely bewildered. 'It's actually going? There must be a catch…'

The Hollow paused with one hand on the now open window, the bitter night air flooding into the room causing it's coat to stream in front of it. The black tendrils seemingly reaching out for the stunned Quincy. "I suppose I know when the feeling isn't mutual. It's a shame; I was going to let you have some say in the matter. Oh well." It grinned "I'll just have to see if that Orihime chick screams any better. Though I'm sure she won't be a patch on you, no matter how rough I am with her." With that the Hollow leapt onto the window frame, as Ishida's world fell away beneath him.

"Y… You bastard!" he jumped forward. "I'd rather die than let you do that!"

The words hung in the empty air, as the Hollow's grin widened.

"Right answer." It purred, slipping back into the room. "Well, it's you're call. You submit to my little games or I try my luck with the girl. Do we have a deal?"

It stopped in front of him and held out a hand as Ishida could only stare in horror at such a terrible proposition. He had sworn he'd never let the Hollow have it's way with him again, but…

No. He couldn't let it happen. Not again. There's only so much he could take. Everyone has their limits, and true intelligence was knowing where they lay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Next chap coming in about a week, thought maybe longer (what? I just got Beach: Shattered Blade and Lost Odyssey! Which are both LEGEND!) Oh, and I'm finally buying the Bleach manga I've only been reading it for what, two years? XD

Oh, who else keeps up to date with the Chapters? The latest one made me scream. Literally. That was SO AWESOME! If you only watch the anime… argh, go read it! OO seriously, it is so amazing!


	11. Vacant Eyes

Sorry for the slow update! I really needed to spend more time going over this chap, I'm still not happy with it… Hopefully you get the gist of what the hell I'm babbling about XD Please enjoy.

* * *

Ishida's world slowed, he could never put Inoue-san in so much danger, but could he really let the Hollow do what it wanted with him. Could he really bare going through that a second time?

Said Hollow narrowed his eyes at the silent Quincy – the boy's own eyes were wide with horror as he contemplated the true magnitude of the decision he was about to make. But the Hollow wasn't well known for it's patience, and so turned back to the window.

"Whatever, while you stand there thinking about it, I'm going to go have some fun, okay?" It paused after saying this, counting in it's head. '3… 2… 1…'

"NO!" Ishida jumped forward, grabbing the hollows arm and pulling it back off of the window sill. "Anything… I'll do anything… Just don't…" Ishida's words trailed off through gritted teeth as he bowed his head. He could never let that thing anywhere near Inoue-san and he could never live with himself if he let the Hollow go to save his own miserable skin.

The Hollow hid it's grin, 'man, this Quincy is too much, he's so predictable it's sad!' It leant down, lips level with Ishida's ear. "Anything..?" It whispered, in a voice dripping with seduction and dominance. 

Ishida screwed his eyes shut, the very tone it used made him gag, forcing himself to say the one word that would bind him to the Hollow, as it's plaything, all in order to save Inoue-san from a danger that she never even knew existed. He was a powerless Quincy, unable to protect anyone, but this way… This way he could at least protect her.

"A… Anything." The word was barely audible, but the Hollow was close enough to catch it.

With a single word Ishida had sold his body and soul to a Hollow, to save a girl that only had eyes for the very boy that the Hollow possessed. The Hollow grinned, 'you just have to love irony'.

"And you won't tell King, will you?" It hissed.

Ishida merely shook his head.

"Perfect." The Hollow whispered, nipping Ishida's ear lobe with it's teeth. Ishida jumped at the pain, but didn't move away. He was out of his depth, now whatever the Hollow wished was his command. Resistance was no longer an option. 

"Sit on the bed and take your shirt off." It ordered and, as if in a dream, Ishida obeyed as the Hollow closed the window and pulled the curtains shut. Now the room was illuminated only by the soft moonlight filtering through the pale curtains. In any other setting Ishida would have seen this as romantic, but now all the soft lighting generated was a sickening sense of fear.

The Hollow walked over to where the young boy sat, now shirtless, staring with empty eyes at the curtains on the opposite wall. It leant down, a hand placed on the back of the Quincy's neck tilted his head back, allowing itself access to the boy's mouth.

Kissing the boy softly for just a moment, the Hollow nipped his lower lip to request deeper access. Ishida let his mouth fall open with out hesitating. After exploring the unresponsive Quincy's mouth for a few minutes the Hollow pulled back, staring at it's prize. Ishida simply continued to stare at the same point on his curtains.

The Hollow frowned. "Well," it mused "this is no fun."

Ishida's eyes flickered to met the Hollow's for just a moment. "What were you expecting?" He said quietly and tonelessly. "You wanted my complete co-operation, and this is it."

The Hollow's anger flared. There was a sharp crack as it slapped Ishida so hard he fell across the bed. "You bastard! I think you're forgetting just who can look down on who here!" It's gnashed it's teeth, eyes blazing, as Ishida struggled to pull himself up. "I was gonna take this slow, I was gonna try and let you enjoy it, cos I'm _nice_ like that! But no, you just had to act like a stuck up little prissy!"

Ishida flinched at the Hollow's anger, but said nothing.

"Fine." The Hollow snarled. "You wanna block me out, you do that. That just means I'll be twice as rough with you, I'll leave the fun stuff for another time!" With that it pounced on the young boy, knocking him backwards onto the bed.

'It will be over soon.' The Quincy told himself, blankly staring at the ceiling. 'Just because I have to go through with this, doesn't mean I have to feel it.'

Within moments the Hollow had stripped Ishida of his clothing, flipped him onto his stomach and spread his legs. There was still no reaction from the boy. The Hollow was seething. All his planning, all his hard work, and now the Whore decides to freeze him out! Well, that won't last, not if the Hollow had anything to do with it.

It quickly inserted a finger into the boy's entrance, scowling as he prepared the Quincy for what was to come. There was barely a shudder as one finger became two and two became three. Rage blinded the Hollow. 'How dare he ignore me at a time like this?! Fine, if that's the way you want to play…' It seethed inwardly, pulling his fingers from the boy without properly stretching the muscle. It let it's trousers fall, exposing itself. "Block this, Bitch." It hissed as it plunged itself into the boy.

With a small sense of satisfaction, it heard Ishida's gasp of pain through gritted teeth. However, it was soon stifled as even as the Hollow began to thrust, Ishida fell silent once more.

The Quincy's mind was strangely blank for what was happening to him, and Ishida intended to keep it that way. All his energy was focused to blocking out what was happening from his waist down. 'Just shut up until it's finished and hope it leaves soon.' He told himself. 'It'll be over soon.' He repeated to himself, focusing on that, knowing it was his one life line to sanity.

The Hollow clenched it's teeth. This wasn't enjoyable _at all_. So, to try and compensate for this, it thrust harder and harder, deeper and deeper, until he could hear Ishida's pants above his own. But still no reaction, so it reacted forward and started to pump on the boy's member, smiling at a sudden idea.

Ishida swallowed a moan as the Hollow's warm hand made contact with his stiffening erection. 'NO!' he hissed to himself. 'Don't feel it, ignore it… Ignore it… Ignore…' But he was breathing faster now, and he could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He clenched his teeth. 'If a Quincy knows anything, it's self discipline, now _Ignore_ _It_!' but the heat simply intensified.

The Hollow leant down. It could feel Ishida's reaction in it's hand, and decided it was time to turn up the heat even more. Mouth level with the Quincy's ear, it began to whisper, as it fell into a rhythm.

"Hello, again… I'm still here you know…" A pause as Ishida concentrated on damming the sensations from his lower abdomen. "I'm not going to go anywhere either… Not until you admit you're loving this… Come on, give it up. You can't last forever, and I'm not going to stop."

Silence from the Quincy.

"Who you trying to fool, Quincy boy?" Ishida was dimly surprised at this, but had more important things to concentrate on. "No one gives a damn if you're polite, or reserved, or top of the class. You're so called Quincy pride means nothing to anyone. Especially to me." 

Ishida's eyes widened. 'The bastard' He thought.

"You must be dying to let it go, let yourself be the kinky slut you want to be." It started licking and sucking on Ishida's ear lobe, and almost cackled in joy as it felt Ishida shiver with pleasure or disgust. It didn't really care which. "I can feel that little barrier of yours breaking. Stop holding back on me. I'm not going to think less of you if you live a little." It nipped Ishida's ear lobe, grinning at the small moan that escaped the Quincy's lips and the sudden burst of heat it felt through it's finger tips that still slid up and down the boy's erection.

Ishida's eyes misted over, he could feel himself slipping, his will wavering, but he refused to let himself go. In his mind's eye he pictured the barrier keeping him from feeling the Hollow. He franticly tried to concentrate on anything other that the cracks he could see lacing it's surface. With every thrust the cracks lengthened. Swallowing and gritting his teeth Ishida forced himself to block out the _wonderful_ things the Hollow was doing to his ear.

Then came the nip. Ishida stared in horror as the cracks widened and the barrier threatened to crumble. A small moan slipped from his lips as a surge of heat ran down his body, both of which he immediately suppressed. The barrier was now as fragile as tissue paper, but it was still there, he could still resist. He was Quincy god-damn-it, no Hollow could defeat a Quincy's will!

The Hollow merely grinned, shifting it's weight slightly, angling it's thrust to pound against the Quincy's prostate.

A scream of pleasure and horror tore from Ishida's throat, as he saw the fragile barrier disintegrate instantly. The Hollow laughed openly as Ishida fell forwards, moaning and writhing to the Hollow's every touch. It threw back it's head with it's own moans as it felt the heat piling up with itself. It felt nothing when it got no reaction, but the act of breaking down such a strong resistance… Dear God!

"S… Stop… Stop... It… Please…" Ishida was almost delirious, hands clinging to his bed sheets, every method of self preservation stripped from him.

The Hollow's eyes lit up. "That's it my little whore, beg me… Beg…" It hissed, it's heart rate climbing. It was close, so very close, but it'll be damned if it came before it's Whore.

Tears poured down Ishida's face… It hurt… It hurt so much… But… But it also felt so… _good_. His moans mingled with the Hollow's, his vision blurred by the tears and the heat. Sweat trickled into his mouth and he cried out as he came onto the sheets.

With the contraction of Ishida's muscles around it's own erection, the Hollow came soon after with a strangled scream.

It fell onto the bed by Ishida's side, as they both panted out the after-sex high. It glanced to one side, looking at the young Quincy. Tears were mingled with sweat on his face as he rose and fell on the bed in rhythm with his laboured breathing. The Hollow leant over, to where the boy lay with his eyes screwed shut. It leant close to the boy's face, so close it could feel his breath. Lowering it's head, it licked the side of the Quincy's face, tasting the sweat and savouring the tears. Quincy tears were a rare delicacy, and it didn't intend to waste them.

Ishida eyes shot open, staring in exhausted, powerless fear at the Hollow. It merely grinned as it whispered "That look is so good on you. I expect to see more of it." Ishida simply whimpered.

Pulling itself to it's feet, the Hollow made himself decent and walked to the window. "Well, I better head back before King comes round. Oh, remember - one word to anybody, and you're precious Hime gets the same treatment." Ishida nodded, his eyes vacant. "See you again… sometime." It said ambiguously, as it slipped out into the cold night air.

Ishida fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, only dimly aware of the fear and pain that coursed through his body. There was something even more troubling. What the Hollow had said. No one gives a damn about his Quincy Pride… Was he really just trying to fool himself? Hiding behind the honour of a Quincy? And if that was the case, did that mean the Hollow was telling the truth when it said he liked it…?

Soon the doubts faded and Ishida feel into a deep, dreamless sleep…

This is more than what could be said for Ichigo, after the Hollow relinquished control back to his King. 

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please take the time to review, all you comments mean so much to us poor, struggling, yaoi authors XD.


	12. Ishida's Sorry Ass

Once again, sorry for the delay, but if it's any consolation this chap is twice as long! The delay was caused by major writers block concerning Ishida's morning… :( Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Quiet moans slipped from the young teen's lips, as pale sunlight streamed through the window onto his bed. It wasn't often he had one of _those_ dreams, but he knew it was important to keep it in his mind as he struggled to wake, or he'd never remember what actually happened.

Suddenly the door was thrust open with such force it bounced off the wall, and a small, pink and screaming bundle jumped straight for the teen's face.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It wailed, as the boy's reflexes took over as he sat up, hitting the plush toy back like he was trying to score a home run.

It hit the cupboard face first, slowly sliding down the wooden surface. Ichigo just sighed, why did he have to be woken like this _every_ day? If it wasn't Kon, it was his completely doo-lally father.

Kon quickly jumped to his feet. "No fair" mused Ichigo, as he fell back onto the bed. "Stupid toy doesn't have pain receptors…"

"Just because I'm stuffed doesn't mean I don't have feelings! I'm sure Onee-chan would understand…" Kon sniffed loudly as Ichigo sighed heavily. Kon narrowed his eyes, squared up to Ichigo with all thirty centimetres of his 100 cotton self. "Is that anyway to treat a valiant comrade, Ichigo?! I've just escaped being held prisoner by that denizen of evil that you call a sister!" Kon huffed, pointing at the orange haired boy accusingly. "For five days she tortured me! She even made me wear _this_!!" Kon gestured downwards to the large, frilly, and overall _pink_ dress that seemed to be sewn to his sides.

Ichigo just stared, looking blank. "… You weren't here?" Kon's jaw dropped, as Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, thinking. "I wondered why it seemed… quieter…"

"You… You didn't even realise I wasn't here?!" The small toy looked horrified as he stood in shock of the coldness of the substitute Shinigami. "I was fighting the purest evil and I escape to find you didn't even realise I was gone?"

Ichigo just blinked at him.

Vein popping on his forehead Kon jumped onto the bed, pointing an accusing paw at the boy's crotch. "And I come back to find you moaning in your sleep! You should be thankful it wasn't your dad!"

"What the hell? You were watching me in my sleep?" He once again sent the plush toy flying into the cupboard door then protectively coved his boxers with his hands.

"No, I guessed by the look on your face, and the bulge in you crotch wasn't exactly subtle either." Kon grinned mischievously. "So… who was it? Orihime-chan? Rukia-chan? Hmmm?" He suddenly went starry eyed, hugged himself and continued in a high pitched voice. "Oh, Ichigo, you're my hero, you saved me from execution! How can I show you how grateful I am? I'll do anything. I'll even suck your –" However he was silenced by Ichigo throwing his pillow at him with great force.

"Argh! Now I've forgotten! Damn you Kon!" Meanwhile Kon, satisfied he'd annoyed Ichigo enough for now, was concentrating on getting out of that ridiculous dress, and didn't look at him. 'No really… I have forgotten…' He frowned, trying to recapture the images of the dream. All he remembered was whoever it was had black hair. He shrugged. 'That means Rukia then, oh well, not like this'll be the first time _that's_ happened.'

For you see, unbeknown to Rukia, living in the cupboard of a fifteen year old human male tended to provoke such reactions. He was just glad she never seemed to notice when he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye some mornings.

Ichigo looked over to his, now empty, cupboard. Rukia had stayed in Soul Society, and somehow his room had seemed emptier ever since.

"Ichi-nii? Ichi-nii? Your friend is outside." Yuzu's voice called from downstairs.

Ichigo cursed, jumping to his feet. He hurriedly got dressed and shouted out the window. "I'll be two minutes, I overslept again!" Ichigo looked up and down the street. "Hey, Mizuro, where's Keigo?"

Mizuro smiled brightly, replying "Oh, Asano-san is currently in hospital, Tatski caught him trying to look down Orihime's top after school."

Ichigo sweat dropped as he ran down the stairs, between Hollows and an angry Tatski, he'd pick Hollows any day.

Meanwhile, his own Hollow stirred in it's sleep, also dreaming of a certain black-haired person, though in this case, the person certainly wasn't Rukia.

* * *

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime jumped up and waved at him with her seemingly limitless energy as Tatski pulled her back to her seat before she started jumping up and down. There were something's Orihime shouldn't do, even with Keigo hospitalised.

Ichigo nodded in response, sitting down. He glanced up and saw Ishida's seat still empty. "Hey… Inoue? Did you see Ishida yesterday?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, he said he'd been really ill – he was throwing up all day!" She replied grinning.

Tatski slumped. "I'm sure he didn't want the whole class to know that Orihime." She said, patting her on the shoulder.

_"Ah, that was a nice dream… Morning already?" _Ichigo flinched as his Hollow once again stirred awake. "_Great, you're at school. Fun. Hey, King, let's go kill something!"_ It said sarcastically.

Internally rolling his eyes at his Hollow Ichigo said aloud "So that means he won't be pulling his sorry ass into school today?" Ichigo sighed, slightly surprised at his own tone. He frowned, 'Why does my Hollow piss me off so much? Oh yeah, cos I've got a freaking Hollow. That and slagging Ishida off comes way too naturally now.'

"What was that about my _sorry_ _ass_, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo span round, as Orihime skipped towards the door. "Ishida-kun! You're all better! It was my remedies, wasn't it? They always work!" She sang, doing an enthusiastic victory arm pump.

Ishida blinked a couple of times before mumbling "Y…yeah, you were a big help." However, he was referring to her shun shun rikka, rather than the unopened plastic food tubs still sitting on his kitchen counter.

Meanwhile, the Hollow was grinning to himself. '_I own your sorry ass, that's 'what' __**my **__succulent Quincy Whore… Oh you wait till King falls asleep tonight… I'm gonna have so much fun I – damn._' The Hollow looked down frowning. If he got too excited then his King would notice something, so he tried to cast his mind to something else to get rid off the bulge in his trousers. But everywhere he looked the Quincy seemed to be writhing and moaning. With a scowl the Hollow cut himself off from his King and relived the pressure the old fashioned way, murmuring '_You Whore'_ as it came into it's hand.

Then it snarled, looking out over the expanse of skyscrapers. _'Where the hell do I find a tissue in this lot?'_

There was a pause as Ishida and Ichigo just looked at each other.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Well, you certainly don't look too good, rough night?"

It took all of Ishida's self-restraint not to rip his head off right there and then. 'Rough night? _Rough night? _That was the understatement of the century!' He seethed inwardly however, as it stood, he just sighed, pushing up his glasses to hide the still obvious slap mark on his face as he replied "Yes, if you must know, however I didn't think it prudent to miss two days off of school." He also didn't think it wise to add 'otherwise your Hollow would rape Inoue-san.'

That's when the teacher walked in. "Ah, good to see you're joining us today Ishida-san. But we seem to have lost Asano-san, though I'm not complaining. Now everyone sit!" The class obeyed as the days lessons began.

Ishida stared listlessly at the board. Nothing seemed real… he felt as if closing his eyes would cause everything to just float away. He viewed his life as if through a window, looking at himself with the Hollow and acting causal with Ichigo as if he was watching a film. He cast his mind back to that morning.

His alarm clock had awoken him as usual, pulling him from a deep, untroubled sleep.

He'd laid there for a moment, struggling to wake, submerged in the thick, lazy warmth of his bed covers. Slowly his thoughts had collected themselves, and he'd idly wondered why he was sleeping face down. He never slept on his stomach…

Musing slightly as to why his muscles seemed to scream in protest against each movement, he had rolled onto his back.

Yelping and hissing he'd instantly rolled back onto his front, knuckles white where he clutched the sheets as tightly as he could, trying to block out the waves of agony that coursed up his back from the single moment of pressure.

Biting onto the pillow to suppress his scream, everything that had happened the night before hit him all at once, the Hollow, what the Hollow had done, what it had said, what Ishida had agreed to… Slowly the Quincy's thoughts had collected themselves, and Ishida tentatively slid himself off of the bed, wincing as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, limping slightly.

"What is done is done." He sighed, stepping into the shower and trying to ignore exactly what he was scrubbing from his skin and the pain of the hot water running down his still tender back.

Stepping from the shower he was surprised to find the hot water had relaxed his muscles, so now he barely felt the pain when he walked. He slipped into his school uniform, prepared that day's bento, and was about to leave when he suddenly realised something. Slowly he walked back into his kitchen, and lowered himself gently onto a chair. Pain shot up his spine and he instantly jumped back to his feet.

"That Hollow must have pounded me good last night…" he whispered, feeling the tendrils of his despair reach out to claim him once more. He shook his head. "No. It's done; this is for Inoue-san…" He breathed deeply. "If this is what it's doing to you, imagine what it would do to her… Remember that and carry on." Shivering at the image of Inoue completely broken, body and soul, by the Hollow's mind games, let alone his nightly activities, Ishida had grabbed some pain killers and headed for the door.

He would do anything to keep that creature from Inoue-san. Anything. And he felt surprisingly numb about it.

However, later that day, whilst in class he felt his mind wander, and he wondered just why the hell he was doing this. It was such a huge sacrifice, so why?

It was then he heard the sound that only a few people could hear. The far off cry of a hollow, followed by the bleeping of Ichigo's Shinigami representative's badge. His first instinct was to jump up and chase after it himself, but then he remembered he could do nothing. As Ichigo had leapt to his feet, shouted something about needing the toilet and ran from the room, Ishida took the momentary lapse in the class's concentration to glance at the others. Sado looked ever so slightly anxious, and Inoue… Inoue was looking very worried; she was biting her lip and gazing after Kurosaki with mournful eyes. Eyes that spoke to anyone who would take the care to listen of her protectiveness; her understanding; her trust and her undying devotion of her beloved Kurosaki-kun.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably at what he'd just seen in the innocence of Inoue's eyes. He had a feeling that he'd witnessed something not meant for him.

Not meant for him. Just as Kurosaki would never turn to see just how much Inoue cared for him, how much she was doing for him, she would never turn to see Ishida protecting her from the shadows in turn. She'll never know just what Ishida was doing for her sake, and, he realised with a pained smile, he never wanted her too. Some things were better left unsaid.

Just as he realised this, Keigo came crashing into the room, bandages still wrapped around his head and arm from where Tatsuki had pummelled him the day before.

"And to what do we owe this honour, Asano-san?" The teacher asked curtly. "Why are you an hour late?"

Keigo blinked, caught Tatsuki's glace in the corner of his eye, blanched and replied hurriedly. "I fell down the stairs! Oh! And my parents are out of town this weekend, so all night party at my place, everyone's invited, bring your own booze!" he yelled as he ran to his seat. There was an excited mumbling around the class at this. Inoue turned to Sado and Ishida.

"Oh! We have to go! I'll make loads of snacks for everyone!" As Ishida and Sado sweat dropped in unison, the teacher called for order and the lesson resumed.

Ishida sighed, rubbing his temples. If Inoue made up her mind they were all going, then nothing would be able to stop her dragging them along. Great. That's all he needed, a night of terrible music and dodging spiked drinks… He was sure Keigo would like nothing better than to see the "Nerd Overlord" of the class falling about hopelessly drunk.

* * *

There you go I'm not sure what to do for the next chap, so it might be two weeks again… sorry :( Oh, and there's a poll on my page if you want to vote on which pairing I should do for a oneshot Please take the time to pop over there, thank you very much XD

Oh, one last thing, please please please review! XD Seriously, I adore them all XD Thank you.


	13. Sleepless Nights and Revelations

Chap XIII – Sleepless Nights and Revelations.

First things first. I am so very sorry for the wait. I really am. I had exams, I went on holiday, then I got Crisis Core (omg, legend game, I challenge you not to cry at the Zack and Aerith scenes, not to mention the end of the game… sob) and Super Smash Bros Brawl came out last Friday, I've been university shopping, and God knows what else. Again, I'm so sorry! Oh, and I had writers block, but I've also planned out most of An Untouchable Enemy (that Szayel and Ishida fic I started about 8 months ago – yes I will complete it! Some day… :() And I'm half way through a short IshidaXHisagi fic :D cos that pairing doesn't get enough love.

Anyway, on with the fic! Unlucky XIII or what? Goddamn Writer's Block! Lolz.

* * *

"Hmm… that was only ten minutes Kurosaki-san. Your all too frequent toilet breaks are getting quicker! Does this mean you are finally gaining control over your own bladder?!" the teacher cheerfully brought the class' attention to Ichigo, who was trying (and failing) to slip back into the class room unnoticed.

Ichigo scratched the back of is head, mumbling an apology as he sat down.

At the start of lunch, (his break taken up by apologising profusely to Miss Ochi) Keigo came bounding over.

"Ichigo! Guess what?"

"…You bought a brain off eBay?"

"…No. My parents are away this weekend, so party at my place, Saturday. You gotta come."

Ichigo looked doubtful, but sighed, knowing Keigo wouldn't drop it until he said he was coming. "Fine, I suppose I could pop along for a couple of hours. Is it just us lot?"

The rest of the group shifted uncomfortably, realising Ichigo wasn't there for Keigo's declaration earlier.

"Well, mainly, but I put up flyers all round school – so a few others might turn up." Keigo grinned, as Ichigo looked horrified.

"Flyers round school for an unsupervised house party? Keigo, forget a "a few others" the whole damn school is going to turn up – with most of their friends and relatives from other schools – the whole of Karakura is going to be trashing your parents house!!"

Keigo was unfazed. "It won't be that bad – I said people have to bring their own alcohol, so there's no reason to trash the house. And random people mean random, hot, older chicks to hit on! And, if all else fails, you'll be there to keep the peace! Hey, Ichigo, Chad, you'll help a friend in need, yes?" He added, with his impression of an innocent, heart winning, "how could you _not_ help me out" face. Ichigo just punched him squarely in it.

"You're not inviting me and Chad; you're hiring us as bouncers – with no pay. So the answer is no." he seethed.

Keigo looked insulted at the insinuation, but then suddenly brightened. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "So you'll do it if I pay you? How does booze I nick off the guests sound! Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you!" With that he bounded off, not giving Ichigo a chance to correct him.

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his temples. "How do I get myself into these messes? No – why does everything Keigo do end up with us in a mess!?"

"Oh, come on Kurosaki-kun! It can't be that bad! It'll be fun. You'll be there – and no one picks fights with you and Chad around!" Orihime added brightly.

Ichigo didn't have the heart to tell her it was usually because he and Chad were around that people picked fights in the first place. "Anyway, it looks like we're going – if for nothing else to make sure Keigo doesn't get gagged and turned into some Yakuza's kinky love slave." He growled, Chad patting his shoulder to show his support. As much as they knew Keigo asked for it, they couldn't let him just get pimped, could they?

"Yeah! If anyone tries anything, you and Chad will just rush in and save him! Like a prince saving the princess!" Orihime giggled, as Chad and Ichigo looked horrified at the mental image of an Ichigo in tights bursting in on a big hairy Yakuza boss about to rape a pink, fluffy, frilly dressed Keigo.

Ishida was just glad at the distraction. He had frozen at the mention of 'kinky love slave', and as the memories of his nights with the Hollow rushed out of the box within his mind that he thought he'd locked them in, he'd started to shake slightly. Taking advantage of the reaction caused by Orihime's comment, he slipped off, breaking into a run as he neared the toilets.

He rushed in, almost knocking the door of it's hinges, and thanked whichever God was sick enough to be watching his fate right now that it was empty. He slammed the door shut, and pushed a nearby bin against it, stopping anyone else from coming in.

Panting furiously, he steadied himself against the sink, staring at the plug hole. By now he was shaking violently. He gritted his teeth and furiously ordered the shaking to stop. Bit by bit his breathing slowed, and he realised he'd have to learn to deal with sudden memories of the Hollow's… escapades, if he wanted to keep it a secret – and more importantly, if he wanted to keep Inoue safe. He was sure that somewhere inside Kurosaki's head, the Hollow was laughing at him right now.

After a few more minutes, he wiped the sweat from his face, straightened his tie and returned to the group on the roof – who seemingly hadn't even noticed his absence due to Keigo coming back and asking Ichigo for advice on the party, and promising the get him 'hooked up' as payment.

Ichigo was now chasing Keigo round the roof, as Keigo grinned and shouted out what he thought Ichigo's 'type' was.

Ishida sighed. "Why does the world still function as usual?"

"What was that Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked gently.

"Oh, nothing, Inoue-san. Nothing at all."

Six hours passed. Ishida had gone home, made a simple rice dish for himself, picked up some odds and ends from the local shop and was now finishing off his homework. He looked up – the clock read just past seven pm. His insides lurched. The evening had flown by, as every second brought the Quincy to the cover of night – to the domain of the Hollow.

A bang from outside made Ishida jump to his feet – eyes narrowed, focusing on any source of reitsu he could find. The closest was Inoue-san's, almost a mile walk away. Walking to the window, Ishida saw the source of the noise – as a gate in the street once again slammed shut in the wind Ishida relaxed wandering into his tiny living room and collapsing into a chair.

The sound of a window being gently slid open. Ishida jumped up again, stepping as lightly as possible to the door, and peering into his bedroom.

The window was shut tight – and locked, as he'd left it. Peeking out from behind a curtain he saw his neighbour shaking a dust cloth in the night air. Cursing softly, he returned to his living room.

This continued. Every minute dragging on, every minute sound making him jump to his feet. The fear ran deeper than his very soul, and every time he jumped at a regular noise, he'd curse himself and settle down. After what seemed like eternity in slow motion, he looked at the clock. One thirty am. Surely the Hollow wouldn't visit this late? He cautiously got ready for bed, slipped into the covers and waited. But no matter how he tried, sleep refused to come, and he was still lying, staring at the ceiling when his alarm clocked bleeped the next morning, after doing nothing closer to sleep than blink through the entire night.

Ichigo fell heavily onto his bed, sighing at the clock – eleven pm, where had his evening gone? Scowling, he thought back on the days events.

'Just what had been up with Ishida? He'd started shaking at lunch, and then ran off. I would have gone to follow him, but then friggin' Keigo popped back again, and by the time he'd sorted out "Captain Idiot", Ishida was back and he'd stopped shaking, but he'd looked paler than usual. Was that even possible? Seriously, that guy looked like he'd never seen the sun, which doesn't make sense considering the time he spends training outside…'

'Then, he practically ran home after school, which isn't like him at all. He usually hangs back to let he crowds thin out before heading home. Well, he had taken the day off ill, and he did look like he had a rough night… Maybe he was just still ill? That was possible I suppose… but didn't Orihime heal him last night? Surely you can't still be ill after that… Wait… Does her Shun Shun Rikka even work on illness? Or is it just wounds?'

With that, Ichigo had drifted off to sleep, and back into the dream he was so rudely woken from that morning. He smiled to himself; Rukia wasn't the worst thing he could dream about.

It was still murky, like sinking into muddy water. Images flickered past, like pages from a seedy magazine.

A thin, lithe body lying below him, black hair sprayed across his pale cushions... A back arching to his every touch… Warm hands sliding across the muscles of his back, straining with the motion of his hips... A low moan by his ear as he nibbles the soft skin just above the collar bone… The heady smell of sweat as the two bodies fall into rhythm…

"Ichi… Ichigo" a husky breath calls his name through the gloom, one of his hands slips down the toned muscles of the others abdomen. He's not thinking of where it's going, absorbed in the sweet, sweat laced taste of the others milky skin.

"Mmmm… Ichi… Harder… Harder Ichi…" With a low growl Ichigo complies with the request, a rising doubt germinating in the dark recesses of his stomach. 'Why does that voice sound wrong?'

The pace quickens, the images blur even more, his senses overpowered by the smell of sweat, the taste of milky skin, the sound of husky moans and breathless pants. No thought's troubled his mind, only pleasure flowed through him, as if searing hot molten gold had replaced his blood.

"Ichi… Ichi I can't…" A deep, maddening moan tore from the others throat as they were gripped in the throws of an orgasm. With that Ichigo felt himself reach the edge, releasing himself deep into the other, moaning the other's name in a maddening cry. "Uryuu!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, stomach tightening with fear, guilt and confusion. '_Uryuu_? All this time I thought it was Rukia who haunted my dreams… It was actually _Ishida!? _Does this mean I'm gay? What the…? That can't be right. I'm straight. Aren't I? Aren't I?!'

In a world where nothing lived, a solitary figure laughed. It laughed so hard It cried.

* * *

So, there you are. Was that a too obvious plot twist? -sweat drops- What will the Hollow do with this new information? -Grins- O, and the next chapter will be the party scene, and I suck at party scenes, so if anyone wants to throw ideas at me, no matter how big or small as to what everyone is getting up to at the party (from one-liners, to whole scenes) I'll do my best to fit it in, and I'll give you credit! (This is also a vain attempt to stave off the writers block. XD) Thank you so much, all reviews welcome, please give some ideas (doesn't matter how random, or even acceptable crossovers and cameos) and finally – I am so sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! OO


	14. Ichigo's Reoccurring Mental Image

Chap XIV

Well folks, here's the next chap! I really shouldn't have planned that party idea, it's really causing me trouble - it caused some serious writers block. And my laptop dying and losing my half finished chap didn't help either DX but I'm back now! Bare with me peeps!

The next morning, Ichigo had the very rare pleasure of pulling himself from his bed. Kon was still asleep, and his father had already left on an emergency call from the clinic. The young teen was thankful neither were there to see him this morning. He coyly stole a glance of himself as he climbed out of the shower. He'd woken up with his own cum all over his shorts and Uryuu's name on his lips.

'Am I really gay? Or Is this just some sort of freak of teenage hormones?' Ichigo had recited the same questions through his head all morning, but had got no closer to answering them, as he stood there roughly towelling his hair dry. 'But why Ishida of all people? Well, I suppose out of everyone I know he's the most girly… No, wait, that's definitely that guy from the eleventh division. What was his name? Yuki-- Yuna… Yu…? Well, whatever, that guy's not attractive. Well, he obviously takes a bit _too_ much pride in his appearance, but I don't find him attractive - wait. Do I even find Ishida attractive?'

He paused. 'Well? Do I?' No answer. 'I suppose he is quite pretty… For a guy. Pale skin and dark hair and all that. And he's skinny and go a nice arse… Wait! Since when did I think that he had a nice arse!? Since when did I even notice he had an arse? Argh! Anyway, I can't be gay - or at least not with Ishida, his personality is completely unattractive. He's snobby, stubborn, cocky, up-himself, nerdy, arrogant, not to mention he's a tight arsed little… Well, if my dream is anything to go by, then yeah, he does have a gorgeously tight arse… Oh God! Did I just think that?' He looked down with horror, the memory of the dream the night before threatening to make his boxers suddenly not fit anymore. With a growl he forced himself to relax and hastily got changed. At this rate he was going to be late for school.

Wiat. School. What the hell was he going to say when he saw Ishida?! Just as this thought struck him, like a punch to the stomach, he heard Mizuro shouting at him to hurry up.

Grabbing his bag, Ichigo fled the house, thankful that at least his Hollow was keeping quiet about it all.

However, the Hollow hadn't had a completely uneventful night. It'd been on a mission…

Early in the night it had taken over it's King's body, and set off over the silent rooftops of Karakura. The hollow had seriously considered giving it's whore another 'friendly visit', but then decided that while absence may make the heart grow stronger, in this case it would push his poor little whore to breaking point, which was exactly where it needed him if it's plan was to work.

The black clothed form of Ichigo's body flitted like a shadow towards it's destination. Slowing to a stealthy crawl as it crept unto the back entrance of the Urahara Shouten.

The Urahara Shouten, where certain customers can by things normal humans couldn't imagine. Pills to separate the soul from the body; bait to draw horrific monsters; full animated dolls of humans, designed to house the souls of warriors of the dearly departed. But tonight, this patron wanted something that wasn't available to the customers. It knew it was here, knew that Urahara would have it.

To it's surprise the back door was unlocked, slowly the Hollow slid it open, glancing around every few seconds, waiting for a sign that someone was watching. Urahara was probably the only person who knew what he truly was, he was also the only one who might be able to stop him taking these nightly excursions - and that was the last thing the Hollow wanted. But the prize was worth the risk…

Seeing that the coast was clear, the Hollow sped in, taking barely a second to reach the back store room - he had seen the inside of the Shouten many times from behind his king's eyes, and knew what he wanted was here.

In his room, Urahara stared up at the ceiling.

"Well, that's unusual." He muttered to himself, peering in the direction of the storeroom. "Why would he be visiting at this ungodly hour?"

There was a slithering noise as the door slid open. Even in the gloom Tessai's looming form was unmistakable. He opened his mouth to speak -

"I know Tessai, let's go see what he's after."

In the darkness, the Hollow dipped his hand into the myriad of boxes, searching for something that looked like what it wanted. Suddenly it froze. It had heard the door being softly pulled open by Tessai. Urahara reached for Benehime's hilt, Tessai brought his hand up for a binding kido, but the Hollow had already sped out of the window it had opened for that very reason when it came in.

There was silence in the cramped stock room.

"Well… That was unexpected."

"Hmm… Yes sir."

"I wonder what he took… If it's what I think it is, someone's in trouble. Not least Ichigo… It seems he might need some help with a problem he doesn't know he has…"

The next day Ishida was early for school, his new - albeit fragile - resolve in place. He sat by himself, quickly and quietly dismissing Inoue and Chad's attempts at conversation. Just as the bell was about to ring, Ichigo scrambled into the classroom.

It was one second, one look, but it lasted forever and told so much.

Ishida looked up, not realising who it was until too late - he met Ichigo's gaze. Their eyes locked, a heartbeat in time before breaking apart. Ishida quickly turned to the front as Ichigo's mouth fell open - his face bright red.

His heart skipping a beat Ishida stared at the board. What had he seen in Ichigo's face? Fear? Embarrassment? Guilt? Regret? Hands shaking Ishida tried to convince himself that it was all in his head. Ichigo couldn't know what had happened. He just couldn't. But what if he did? What if he… Oh god. He knows… Doesn't he?!

Ichigo swallowed, mumbling good morning on automatic to Chad and Orihime, as he tied to look at anything but the form of Ishida in front of him. 'Why had Ishida looked so surprised to see me? Why had he looked away so suddenly, and why had he looked so fearful? There was no way he could have known about the dreams… No way in this world or the next - and I should know, I've been there. Unless he felt the same way…? Wait! What? A relationship with Ishida? Oh God! Don't think about that! This morning was a freaky one-off. I do NOT have feelings for another guy, and least of all a Quincy with a tight arse! Argh! Stop thinking about his goddamn arse!"

"_What's that King? You sill groggy from those dreams?"_ The Hollow chuckled. Ichigo froze. He had been hoping against hope that the Hollow didn't know. _"Yeah, that's right - I was watching. Good God, I'm stuck in the head of a pink n frill pansy puff! What a joke! I know I'm your horse, but you ain't riding me that way!"_

"I am Not gay. I do Not like Ishida, and you can go to Hell." Ichigo growled in his head.

"_Aw, someone having trouble coming out? You can't hide in the closet all your life!"_

"Screw you!" Ichigo hissed

"_You wish." _The hollow sniggered, knowing that the full extent of the irony of this conversation was lost on his poor, blissfully unaware King.

"Well, at last I'm not stuck in someone's head!" It was true, but harsh, Ichigo ad to admit upon reflection.

"…"

"Yeah, you shut up!" Winning an argument against his hollow always made him feel better. The Hollow was silent for a moment, then just as Ichigo was abut to slip back into the real world…

"…_I see you Quincy, shaking that arse."_

"Goddamn you!" Ichigo hissed, as he crossed his legs under the table and tried furiously to concentrate on maths.

* * *

Hmm… I wonder if anyone noticed, but this is my 1 year anniversary on this fic! It was only suppost to be a one shot… XD XD XD

Any ideas for the party are still greatly appriciated!

Oh, and did anyone get the reference to the fic I co-wrote with TheMasqueradeMoth? "Szayel Aporra Grantz Cunning Plan" - "…_I see you Quincy, shaking that arse."_ is what a drunk Szayel shouts at a equally drunk pole dancing/stripping Ishida XD


	15. Words Left Unsaid

_*cracks knuckles* ahh, finally finished that damn chapter XD that took longer than expected... *looks at date* _

_HOLY HOLLOW MASKS! _

_*looks around in fear* So sorry! University and stuff got busy, and so did I :O_

Chapter XV

Had it really been just a couple of days? It seemed like so much longer.

Ishida glared at his ceiling. There had been no sign of the hollow since the night he gave his body and soul to it, with no resistance. After hours of starting at every noise and seeing that maniacal grin in every shadow, his body had finally demanded sleep, and now the insistent bleeping of his alarm clock demanded he woke.

With a groan he rolled out of his bed, realizing that tonight was Keigo's party, and there was no way he could avoid going – Orihime already said that she would come and find him if he tried to run away, and something told him that she would find him – even with his broken reitsu.

And so it was that Ishida found himself surrounded by people he didn't know, a glass of vodka and lemonade in hand, trying to avoid everyone at once. He cast his cool gaze across the room, looking at so many people just getting drunk and making fools of themselves. Without meaning to, Ishida tended to look down on others, but in the midst of such drunken stupidity (one guy thought it would be funny to give a girlfriend a piggy back, but he could barely walk himself, and ended up almost breaking his teeth on the coffee table) he somehow found a feeling of superiority came somewhat naturally.

He was broken from his musings by Ichigo standing next to him.

If Ishida had felt that he was losing sleep, it was nothing compared to the lack of sleep the shadows under Ichigo's eyes told.

Ishida blinked as Ichigo attempted to yell something over the blasting music, saw Ishida's blank face, shook his head and pointed at the back door. Ishida nodded, then the two boys started to fight their way out of the crush of strangers – they caught sight of Kiego failing to get anyone to talk to him, despite it being his house and his party, which was predictable. At least no-one was picking on him. For a change.

Ichigo finally got to the back door and pulled it open, both boys sighing as the cool air hit their faces. The house was like a furnace, but those next to the doors refused to let them stay open for long.

They sat on the edge of the raised patio, what remained of their drinks in hand. Ishida waited patiently for Ichigo to speak, painfully aware of the others awkward stance and the fact he hadn't met his eyes in several days.

After a few false starts, Ichigo finally tried to make everything seem natural and normal.

"So, Keigo's going to be killed for this. By his parents, the police or that lot," He laughed weakly, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the raving crowd indoors. '_Okay, keep cool, Ishida doesn't know that you haven't been able to sleep for more than 20 minutes before dreaming about him. Keep thing's natural…'_

Ishida joined in with an equally weak and awkward laugh. "Then why are we still here? Orihime's already been taken home by Tatsuki, after that guy tried to take her home himself. In fact, she'll probably end up killing him for that…" The boys' laughter seemed more natural this time. '_Shouldn't I be more cautious here? Or am I getting used to the fact that he's my friend/rival during the day and my tormenter by night? Is that possible..?'_

"I think Chad's still around, but I don't know where. Beside, we have to stay, if nothing else than to record Keigo's dying words." Ichigo's pulse was slowing down, as he took a large swig of his bottle of beer. '_Wow, the alcohol is actually helping to calm me down… why should I be worried? This is just a teenage phase thingy, worrying about it is just going to make it worse, Ishida doesn't have feelings for me, so I'll just wait for it to pass…'_

"Um, last I saw he was helping someone out of a coffee table…" Ishida laughed quietly. _'Well, this is a lot easier than I thought it would be… maybe it's the drink? Or maybe it's because I've got a reason for going through with it? It's not about me, or how I feel, it's for Inoue-san's sake, so I don't have a choice. Wait, is that me giving up? No… Giving up would be to let the hollow have it's way with Inoue-san, which I will never let happen.' _Sighing to himself, Ishida took another swig, feeling the oddly comforting slight burning as the alcohol slid down his throat.

"What?" Just then the back door opened as someone came flying out, threw up in a flower bed and staggered back inside, finishing his beer to get rid of the vomit taste. "Man, this party is a mess – Keigo is actually going to be killed for this, I just hope no-one calls the police. I'm not sure if my dad will be angry and start yelling about me 'succumbing to the flames and passions of an unruly youth, or disappointed and start crying at that stupid poster of mum." Thoroughly relaxed now, Ichigo finished his drink.

Ishida laughed weakly. '_I wonder what your dad would say if he found out what else was going on…' _With a shudder he realized what he'd just thought. _'What the hell was that about? Good one Ishida, start thinking about everyone finding out just after you make peace with what's going on… real clever.'_ and finished his drink with a low growl.

Ichigo waited for Ishida to say something, the seconds seeming to stretch for miles. _'Shit, what did I say? Actually, have I ever talked to Ishida about his parents…? What do I know about them? Wait, doesn't he live alone… Crap! What if I've brought up some sort touchy subject, how didn't I realise this before? He keeps banging on about him being 'the last of the Quincy' and it's a family thing… Damnit… How can I be so stupid?'_

_ 'Why has he suddenly gone quiet? Wait, am I supposed to say something to that? It's not like I can swap casual family anecdotes... Unless you count my father not even looking at me when I left and ignoring me ever since a casual family anecdote... Which isn't sane.'_

Ichigo coughed dryly, feeling the tension deepen "Anyway, I'll get some more drinks, shall I?" Nodding his assent, Ishida passed him his glass. Ichigo rose to leave, the paused and looked down at the Quincy. "What were you drinking?" A pause as Ishida looked up, his hair fluttering slightly in the night breeze.

"Vodka and..." a pause as hair suck to his lip, he frowned and delicately whipped it away with a slim finger tip, "Sorry, um, vodka and lemonade" he said, looking up at him and absentmindedly running his tongue along the slight itch the strands had caused on his lips.

Ichigo froze _'Goddamn it! He must know how hot he looks when he does that, right?'_ "R...Right..." He stammered, trying to keep his voice level as he turned back to the house. _'Damn him, even his drinks are girly! Is he doing this on purpose!' _He hung his head with a sigh and plunged into the writhing mass of people.

This left Ishida alone, sitting on the slowly warming patio slabs. 'Well this is going as well as I could have hoped. He knows something's up, but hopefully he just think it's me being out of my comfort zone in this goddamn party...'

After a few minutes Ichigo fought his way out of the backroom, passed Ishida his drink and sat down heavily with a sigh. "I'm tempted to leave Keigo this time – I told him that this would be a disaster."

Ishida raised an eyebrow questioningly, whilst sipping his drink.

"Someone threw up in his parents wardrobe, Chad was throwing them out – I offered to help and he said he had it covered" Ichigo shrugged.

"Fair enough."

Slowly time flittered past, as the two boys chatted, each not saying much, but both of their minds whirling with thoughts on what the other was thinking and how they were going to deal with their problems.

"Anyway, it's getting late - and I've had enough." Ishida said with a sigh, passing his drink to Ichigo whilst he was getting up. As soon as he stepped away from Ichigo, however, the world lurched under him, and if it wasn't for the low fencing around the patio, he would have fallen to the ground.

"Shit! Ishida, are you okay? You have too much or something?" Ichigo asked, jumping up, and dropping Ishida's drink in the process. Both boys looked down to see the powdery remains of two small white pills, slowly fizzing in the spilled lemonade.

"What the...? Damnit Ichigo! How could you give me a spiked drink?" Ishida said, clinging onto the fence as the world swayed below him.

"Me? What? But nothing went near it! Everyone was watching Chad! I shouted if he need a hand, then poured the drink and left! I watched it the whole time! I would have noticed something! No one even banged into me or anything!" Ichigo yelled, flustered, grabbing Ishida's shoulders to steady him.

"Urgh... I'm not arguing, it's not like you did it... I just need to get home..." Ishida said softly – moving had been a bad idea, now his head was throbbing, and the world just wouldn't stop spinning. He didn't even flinch when Ichigo put his arm round his shoulders and started to lead him home, if anything the contact seemed to lessen the pain in his head.

"I'm gonna kill Keigo if he isn't already dead by Monday..." Ichigo growled. They walked around the outside of the house, Ichigo planning on swinging back after helping Ishida home and telling Chad what happened.

So their journey home started. Every few steps, Ishida would let out a mewl of discomfort, and stagger slightly, usually into Ichigo's chest. Every time he did, he wouldn't notice the slight intake of breath from the young Shinigami.

Ichigo's mind was racing, he was angry at whoever hurt Ishida, and concerned for the Quincy's well being, but right now he had his warm thin body pressed up against his side, and was somehow very aware at the fact Ishida was completely relying on him. He'd never even thought of the archer as someone who could rely on others, he half expected him to get thrown off and Ishida attempt to drag himself home, on his knees if he had to.

This continued along the few short streets to Ishida's flat, the Quincy pushing into the Shinigami, and the Shinigami blushing, but only when he was sure that the Quincy wouldn't see. Ichigo did know one thing, however, and that was that he couldn't let Ishida stay at home alone tonight, he had no idea what he'd taken and – wait a minute...

"Ishida, we're out of our depth here, why don't we go to the hospital?" Ichigo asked, suddenly.

Ishida baulked and lost his footing, yelping as Ichigo grabbed him, a few inches from the pavement. "No!" He growled, "Ryuuken...My father runs the hospital, I am not going to let him see me like this. Would you go to your dad's clinic if it was you? And on that note, I'm not going to the clinic – Ryuuken will find out somehow – he probably scans all the patient files in Karakura in the hope of finding another reason to be disappointed in me." Ishida panted – he didn't have enough breath for such a long speech, and Ichigo had to hold his shoulders as he shook and gasped for air.

"Oh... I see" _'Wow,'_ Ichigo thought, feeling stupid. _'He does have a dad, and he runs the hospital, I suppose I should have known... But what was that about being disappointed? That and the fact they don't live together means that whatever happened was big, but I'm sure as hell not going to ask him about it now...'_ Before he could muse on this further however, Ishida looked up.

"Well, here we are then, home sweet home ... Um... thanks Kurosaki." Ishida stammered on the thanks, it wasn't a word he wasn't used to saying. With that he pushed Ichigo off him and went to walk towards his flat, staggered and was caught yet again by Ichigo.

Ignoring Ishida's weak protests, Ichigo took his keys off him and helped him inside, finding the bedroom after trying the few doors and laying Ishida down on the bed.

A pause, then Ichigo said "Do you want me to stay? We have no idea how this is going to affect you... I mean..."

"No, I'll be okay, I've been through worse" Ishida smiled. "...T...Thank you though..." He added quietly.

"...Okay, if you say so..." and with that Ichigo got a large drink of water and a bucket from the kitchen and left, fighting his guilt and worries about leaving him alone, but knowing there was only so much Ishida can do in one night, it was a miracle he let him help him home. It was these thoughts that made Ichigo forget to go back to the party, and took him straight to bed.

His eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow and Ichigo was dead to the world.

And while the cat's away, the mouse shall play. It was hard to take over his King's waking body, but for the Hollow the struggle was worth it – it took just a few seconds to slip the pills into Ishida's drink, so quick that Ichigo didn't even notice. There was a burning, growing excitement building in the Hollow's stomach. If Urahara's pills did the job, his Quincy Whore will be throwing himself at him, the pills causing him to push himself towards the nearest, strongest reitsu. And The Hollow was planning on using this to turn His Quincy Whore to putty to his hands.

_Thanks for reading guys ^^ I promise the next chap will be out before years have past!_

_Critique preferred!_

_Arigato!_


End file.
